


Under Pressure

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Quitting, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Little by little, Barry is being dragged down by his fears, worries, and the expectations of those around him. He's depressed, exhausted and more unhappy then he has ever been before. What happens when the weight of the world finally becomes too much for one man to handle?





	1. Breaking

Pressure. Depression. Anxiety.

Building up. 

Taking control.

Bit by bit. 

Pressing against the walls of his psyche. 

There wasn’t just a single, solitary cause. No specific moment that stood out as the origin. It was just a slow growing emotional cancer that threatened to consume everything in him. By the time he knew it was there, it had grown beyond his ability to process it. In the dark recesses of his mind, he grew ever closer to a breaking point. His determination, his drive to do what he could for others (and an unfair amount of guilt), obscured the danger he was in. Subconsciously he knew he needed to address the problem, but the perils and problems he faced every day clouded it to the point that he underestimated it’s power over him. Too soon it overtook him, leaving him utterly shocked and unable to cope when the sudden collapse occurred.

SEVEN MINUTES EARLIER


“Looks like we’ve got a hit,” Cisco said, eyeing the monitors at STAR labs. Joe and Iris looked up with interest. 

Caitlin leaned over the tech genius’ shoulder and nodded as she looked at the screen. “The alarms at the Central City History Museum were tripped. No word yet on who it is.”

Barry was silent as he zipped over to his suit and put it on in the blink of an eye. He didn’t even bother with a goodbye to the group. It wasn’t really rudeness on his part, just a deep-seated tiredness. For weeks he had been chasing one meta or another, with barely any time to catch his breath in between. Added to that was the looming threat of Zoom possibly returning despite the closed breaches, his anger at everyone as they pressured him to ‘stay strong’ and ‘keep running’… he just wasn’t in a good mind space.

He knew the instant he entered the building who he was up against. The iced over cameras and burning banner over a display of 16th century armaments were such obvious calling cards. 

“Hello, Scarlet,” a slow drawl from the left called out.

Barry skidded to a stop beside a pillar holding a Roman shield and sighed. He shut off the comm link and turned to face the two men who were grinning at him, guns aimed in his direction. “Seriously?” he whined. “Can’t you guys ever take a vacation? Or even just a long weekend, maybe?”

Cold smirked and tilted his head. “Snow rest for the wicked, Flash.” Mick grinned widely, finger twitching on the gun. “Surely you didn’t expect us to pass up a diamond and ruby necklace called Cold Fire, did you?”

Barry sped through his options quickly. Dash forward and snatch their guns. Speed in circles and throw lightning. Maybe just try to reason with them? Or……. 

Suddenly he let out a soft chuckle. He barely noticed when Cold and Heatwave exchanged wary glances. He was too busy concentrating on the thoughts bouncing around his head. 

It was like a switch being thrown in his head. All of a sudden, Barry just couldn’t find the will to care. He moved at human speed, ignoring the way the two men tensed and kept their guns aimed at him. He walked toward the display that separated him from them, placed both hands on top of the glass covering and stared down at the gems embedded in silver. His reflection showed that he was still grinning madly, his expression wild. To be honest, some small part of him was terrified of himself at that moment. The rest of him was too deeply entrenched in his thoughts to care.

Thawn’s deceit and betrayal. Zoom. Killer Frost. Sentient, homicidal gorillas. The friends he had lost. The innocent people killed by the singularity. His thoughts turned to his friends and family. People he had done everything he could to protect and care for. People who, for one reason or another, kept betraying him, or worse, expecting more from him than he was capable of. 

Like Harry stealing his speed. Iris’s unreasonable demands to know every single thing about his life. Her sabotaging his relationship with Linda even though she didn’t want him, herself. Joe, who still thought he was a kid to be managed and told what to do. His dad, who walked away as fast as he could. Caitlin took another job to escape him. Eddie died. Oliver had shot him. Patty dumped him. Jay killed as the last breach closed.

Suddenly, it was easier to breath. His shoulders relaxed and the knots in his stomach unraveled. In a fraction of a second everything in his life went from ‘unmitigated disaster’ to ‘I don’t give a damn’. For 15 years Barry had struggled to find his place in the world. Ever since his mother’s death, he had felt lost. Helpless. Forever trying to keep up with a world that didn’t give a damn about him. How fucked up was he that this right here, this moment, facing two thieves with guns trained on him, was the highlight of his month?

Barry sucked in a ragged breath and let his hands vibrate against the glass. It shattered almost instantly. He slowly looked up, meeting Cold’s wide eyes. He took a deliberate step back. Then another. Then another. “Take it,” he whispered. “I don’t care anymore. I’m done being the hero no one wants.”

He was gone before either man could blink.


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry left before stopping Len's heist, leaving him confused and worried.

Len looked up as Lisa entered the room. She shook her head, letting him know the lead didn’t pan out. Len gave a frustrated growl and kicked over the stool beside him. Six days. It had been six long, exhausting days since Scarlet had left him and Mick staring at the shattered remains of that glass case. Six days since anyone in Central City had seen or heard from the Flash. Not even the kid’s team at STAR labs had heard from him. 

Len knew this because he had Hartley hack into the security system to keep tabs. Apparently Barry wasn’t just laying low, either. He had packed some clothes and disappeared from West’s house, leaving behind his costume, cell phone and wallet. His last known location had been the house Wells (or more accurately, Thawne) had lived in. There was security footage of Barry zipping in, opening a safe and grabbing a briefcase. Then he sped out, leaving the safe and front door wide open. They had no way to track him. Unfortunately, neither did Len.

“Lenny, is this our fault?” she asked carefully. He swung his head around to look at her and she sighed softly. “I mean, not just us, but well, Central City altogether?”

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, Mick said the Flash said something strange right before he took off. Something about no one wanting a hero.”

Len tensed but gave a short nod. “Said he was done being the hero no one wanted.”

“What does that mean?” she asked. “The city has a Flash drink. They gave him the key to the city. He’s more popular than Beyonce in this town.”

“Not sure he was talking about the city, in general,” Len huffed. “I think he was talking about the people who know him.”

“So, he did mean us?” Lisa asked. “Cause I gotta say, I like the kid. Even when you face off he always makes sure you don’t get nabbed. He’s a good guy, and there aren’t a lot of them around. He saved me, Lenny. He saved you.”

“And I got Eddie killed.” Len and Lisa both jumped and spun, shocked to see Barry leaning heavily against the frame of the open backdoor, his head tilted back and his eyes on the sky outside. “I got my mom killed. My dad spent 16 years in jail because I couldn’t prove his innocence. Hundreds died when the particle accelerator exploded, which Thawne set off so he could make me the Flash. Hundreds more died because I accidentally created a black hole trying to save my mom. Zoom has sent meta after meta to this earth just to kill me so he can have my speed.”

Barry slowly lowered his eyes and turned to look at them. “Heroes are supposed to save lives, not destroy them.”

Lisa took a step forward but Barry flinched and eased further out of the room. Seeing that, Len held up a hand to stop her. “So, what?” he asked roughly. “You’re just going to give up?”

Barry stared at Len for a tense, silent minute. It made Len want to hide while simultaneously itching to pull the kid into a hug. Finally Barry sighed and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out an envelope and tossed it to Lisa, who caught it easily. “One last good deed,” he said with a faint smile. 

Before either sibling could reply, Barry zipped forward and caught Len around the waist. The older man had only a heartbeat to tense before Barry’s lips were pressed snug to his. Immediately Len relaxed into the kiss, returning it with passion. One hand curled around Barry’s hip while the other went to the side of his neck. He shifted slightly to apply more pressure, but suddenly Barry was back across the room. Len sucked in a ragged breath as Barry smiled softly. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” the speedster admitted softly. He looked over at Lisa and smiled sadly. “Take care. Be safe.” Then, he was gone in a streak of lightning.

Lisa quickly opened the envelope and pulled out the contents. There was a small gold key, a business card for a lawyer, and a post-it note with the words ‘CC Savings and Loans’. Under that it said ‘Lisa Gold, Box 548’. When they went the next day they found the deed to STAR labs in Cisco’s name, the paperwork that turned over all of Bartholomew Allen’s remaining assets to Len, and a letter.

_Len,  
Once again, there are no criminal files on you. Nor are there any on Lisa, Mick and even Hartley or Shawna. No warrants, no criminal records, nothing. It doesn’t matter what people think, or remember. You are all free men and women. You can have the lives you always wanted, whatever they may be._

_Barry_

_P.S.  
Just in case I chickened out, I should have kissed you._


	3. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry left Central without any warning, leaving the lab to Cisco and a pile of money to Len.

Winters in Delta Bay were long. They usually started around the end of October and lasted well into May. When he had initially arrived in the far north Alaskan town, the first snow of the year had already fallen. He fell in love with the place immediately. During his years in Central City, as both a CSI and a friend to two different computer geniuses, he had learned a thing or two about hacking, and working on the wrong side of the law. When he had been passing through Chicago, it hadn’t been hard to find someone who could forge him papers that even Felicity would believe. So, armed with a new identity and a determination born of desperation, he settled in and began making a new life for himself.

It took a while, but Barry finally found a measure of peace that had eluded him most of his life. 

* * *

Len was just finishing making some more cocoa when he spotted a familiar figure walking toward the house. He quickly set aside the pot and moved back into the living room where Lisa was watching the fire he had started in the fireplace earlier. “He’s back,” he warned before settling down comfortably.

Lisa rolled her eyes at how he was lounging. It was so obvious to her he was putting himself on display. “Drama queen,” she muttered.

Barry opened his back door and stomped his feet before stepping inside. He set a grocery bag on the table and took off his boots, coat and scarf before putting the groceries away. He rubbed his hands to warm them as he walked toward the living room. Hearing the fire merrily crackling away, he froze and looked around warily.

“Nice set up,” Len said from his position on the couch. He had his head on the arm of the couch, his legs stretched out along the cushions, socked feet propped up on the opposite arm. In the small love seat sat Lisa, sipping what looked like hot chocolate. “Oh, and you’re out of marshmallows,” he smirked. “I checked.”

Barry, who now went by the surname Caldwell, quirked an eye at the duo and huffed. “One of you is going back to the store, then. I’ve already walked that track twice.” Then he turned and walked down the small hallway to his bedroom.

He pulled off his sweater and button-up shirt before reaching for a well-worn thermal and tugging it on. He shimmied out of his thick jeans and was just stepping into flannel pants when the door opened and closed behind him. He pulled them up over his hips and sat down on the edge of the bed, facing Len.

“You don’t seem surprised to see us,” Len said, a slight smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. Barry shrugged silently. They stared at one another for a long moment before Len walked closer. When Barry didn’t try to evade him, or say anything to stop him, Len sat down beside him on the bed. “You didn’t make it easy, I’ll grant you that, but you had to know I’d find you eventually.”

Barry sighed softly. “Honestly? I hoped everyone had stopped looking by now. Still, I took all the precautions I could. Ollie came close once, but I caught sight of him in Milwaukee, and moved on before he could locate me.”

Len tensed slightly. “Oliver Queen. Yeah, he came looking for you about three weeks after you disappeared.”

Barry chuckled humorlessly. “And he didn’t shoot you?”

Len grinned unrepentant. “He tried. Hard to draw a bow when your arms are encased in ice.”

After a moment Barry sighed softly. “Why are you here, Snart?”

“Where else would I be, Scarlet? Not much fun being a villain when I no longer have a hero to fight,” he quipped. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because Barry jumped up and left the bedroom. Len stood and followed, surprised by the way Barry kept to a swift, but human speed. 

Barry walked through the living room, back into the kitchen where he turned on the radio, volume set low, then pulled a large skillet from under the sink. He poured a little oil in the skillet and turned the burner on before dicing an onion. Next, he grabbed a Tupperware container out of the fridge. He removed the steak strips inside and laid them on paper towels to drain off excess marinade. Then he sliced two red bell peppers and threw it all into the skillet.

“Lisa? Do you want fajitas?” Barry called out loudly.

Len leaned back against the kitchen wall and crossed his arms as he studied the younger man. From the corner of his eye he could see his sister warily watching Barry as she moved to the doorway. “I’m a vegetarian,” Lisa answered.

Barry gave a single nod before opening the fridge and pulling out tomatoes, jalapenos, zucchini and another onion. Barry placed a baking pan on the counter and drizzled oil and a few different spices over it. He deftly chopped the vegetables then placed them on the pan. While that baked, he stirred the steak and peppers a few times, then added a second skillet, filling it halfway with black beans and sliced mushrooms. He pulled out another large baking pan and lined it with a cookie sheet. He placed tortilla shells on it and sprinkled cheese over them before placing it in the oven and lowering the temperature.

Without looking at them Barry pointed to the cupboards over the counter where a coffee pot and toaster sat. “Dishes are up there. Forks and knives are in the second drawer. There’s wine in the corner cabinet or beer in the fridge.”

Lisa looked at Len questioningly, but he just shrugged and went for the wine. Lisa grabbed plates and silverware and began setting the table. Barry pulled out the pans and turned off the oven. Soon he was piling the filling onto the shells. He turned and grabbed one plate at a time, placing food on it and then setting it back on the table. When he was done he took a seat and began eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it doesn't seem like a whole lot is going on in this chapter, but I really wanted to show how much calmer Barry is now. He's not flustered or agitated. He just sets about making dinner like he's not surprised or alarmed by his unexpected house guests.


	4. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa and Len have shown up at Barry's new home.

Len huffed with annoyance as he sat down and picked up a fork. “Never known you to be this quiet, Scarlet.”

Barry shrugged as he reached for his wine. “There’s a second bedroom across from mine. The couch folds out or, if you prefer, there’s an air mattress in the linen closet. Blankets and pillows, too. You’re welcome to stay as long as you want, providing you follow the rules.”

“And what are the rules?” asked Len with a smirk.

“We don’t talk about anything that happened before I left Central unless I bring it up,” Barry said calmly. “You don’t pull any jobs while in town. You clean up after yourselves.”

“And if we don’t follow the rules?” Len asked smugly, giving the impression he would do whatever he damn well pleased.

Barry looked up from his plate finally and stared Len in the eyes. “Then I’ll be gone before you can lace up your boots. I won’t be so easy to find a second time.”

Len frowned at the lack of expression on Barry’s face. That was one thing that always amused him about the speedster, how easy he was to read. At the moment it was like staring at a blank canvas. 

“Kid...” he began, his voice taking on a commanding tone. Before he could get another word out, Barry was standing, his hands reaching for the jacket by the door. Len jumped to his feet. “Okay!”

Barry paused and looked at him flatly.

Len huffed and gave a nod of his head. “Fine. Your house, your rules. We’ll behave.” _For now_ , he thought to himself.

Barry sat back down and resumed eating silently. When he was done he placed his plate and the skillets in the dishwasher, gave them a tired 'goodnight' and walked out of the kitchen, down the hall and into the bedroom. The sound of the lock turning was chilling. Several minutes passed before Lisa sighed and looked at her brother. 

“That didn’t go well,” she said gently.

Len leaned back in his chair and nodded. “He’s still running.”

She picked up her empty plate and added it to the dishwasher. “I’m playing the gender card. I get the bedroom.”

Len snorted and finished his wine before dumping the scraps into the trashcan, putting his own dishes in the machine and starting it. He grabbed his bag from behind the couch and changed into flannel pants and a t-shirt. He pulled out the folding bed and spread out the sheet and blanket Lisa had dug out for him. Once it was ready he laid down and allowed his mind to wander back over the last 30 months.

After finding out Scarlet had left STAR labs to Ramon, and everything else to Len, he had sunk into a deep depression for several days. It wasn’t until Lisa actually filed the paperwork with the proper authorities that Len was pulled (quite violently) out of said depression. Someone at the courthouse informed Detective West of the claim and he busted into three different safe houses before he lucked up and found Len.

If Hartley and Mick hadn’t been there, Len might not have made it out with only a gunshot wound to the shoulder. It took three of his fellow officers to wrestle the gun from West’s hand while Mick and Hartley shielded a bleeding Len in a corner. In the end, all three of them were arrested on suspicion of kidnapping Barry. Len used his one phone call to contact the lawyer on the card Barry left, hoping he could help.

Turned out, the man was a huge help. He showed up at the emergency room only twenty minutes later with a DVD. Len watched as Barry spoke softly into the camera, explaining that he was leaving Central City. He no longer considered it his home. He wished all his old friends and colleagues well, but asked them to honor his wishes and not seek him out. He explained that he was leaving the lab to Cisco, to do with as he pleased, as well as enough money in the accounts to keep it operating for a few months until Ramon decided what to do with it.

Len sat frozen on the hospital bed, hands cuffed and shoulder bandaged, as he listened to Barry explain that he was leaving the rest of the money and the house he had inherited from Wells to him. His words stunned Len.

_“Most people know Leonard Snart as a villain. A thief. A killer,” Barry said softly. “I know him as a man of principle. As a man who could not bear to see his sister endangered and was willing to die to save her. A man who made a promise to me, his enemy, and kept it. Whoever Leonard Snart was before we met, that is not the man I came to know. He has spent his life protecting those he cares for. There is a lot of good in him. I just hope he someday learns to believe in himself as much as I do. I’m giving him everything I have not already given away or taken with me, not because I owe him, or because he wants it, but because I want to make sure that, for once, he is taken care of.”_

A voice was heard off-camera, easily recognizable as the lawyer, asking Barry if he wanted to say anything to his family. Barry sighed and looked down at his hands before slowly looking back up.

_“Joe. Iris. Dad. I love you all. I always will. But I can’t be around any of you right now. I can’t be who you demand I be. I’m not the Flash, anymore. I’m not Barry Allen, anymore. I don’t know who I am. I need to leave in order to figure that out. I hope I see you again, someday. But in case I don’t… take care of each other.”_


	5. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Barry goes to bed, Len thinks back on the last two and a half years.

With clean records, Len spoke to the Rogues the moment the judge denied West’s appeal and released the money and house to Len. They all agreed (except for Mardon, who chose to leave Central) to try going straight. Len sold Well’s house, bought an old, three story apartment building and had it converted into a home for the Rogues. He kept the top floor to himself, Mick, and Lisa. Rathaway, Bivolo, Baez, and Walker settled into the second floor. The first floor had a living room, the dining room, kitchen, laundry room and two workshops. Len buried himself in the planning and renovation as a way to distract himself from the fact that none of his attempts to locate Barry were successful.

The next few months were annoying, to say the least. Iris West made it her personal vendetta to hound Len and Lisa. She wrote scathing articles about his past crimes, filled with veiled accusations about possible future crimes. West made it his mission to follow Len every time he stepped outside his door. Eventually they had to back off, especially when Lisa called the lawyer again and had him file official complaints of harassment with the newspaper and precinct. 

Barry’s former colleagues were less of a nuisance. Arrow tried to threaten him, but like he told Barry, he took care of that quickly. A former girlfriend of Barry’s caught up to him and Lisa at a bar, hesitantly asking about Barry. He silently glared at her until the blonde left. Caitlin Snow had apparently cut ties to everyone before Barry left, so none of them heard from her, but Ramon showed up at the house once, asking to speak to Len.

_“What?” Len asked, arms crossed as he stared at the scientist._

_Ramon huffed and shuffled his feet nervously. After a couple of seconds he pulled a flash drive from his pocket and held it out. “I found this last week. I thought about destroying it, but… I just couldn’t. I thought you should see it.” When Len didn’t reach out, he set it on the table by the door. He left a moment later, not even returning Lisa’s smile._

It took a few days before Len did anything with the flash drive. He didn’t trust Ramon not to put a virus or spyware on his computer. He had Rathaway check it for anything suspicious without snooping into the actual files. Once he was certain it was essentially harmless, he loaded it up and began reading. 

Most of what he found were case files for the metas Barry had fought. He also found a lot of files about Eobard Thawne and Zoom. It wasn’t until he accessed something labeled GIDEON that he understood why Ramon couldn't bring himself to destroy it. There were 18 videos in all. Each one was set in a small room with strange bumpy walls. An empty glass case was set into one of them. Each video featured Barry, sitting on the floor, back against the far wall. Sometimes he was in his costume. Sometimes he wore regular street clothes. Each one was a heartrending confessional of sorts.

Barry talked to this Gideon person about his guilt, his fears, even his hopes. He poured out his pain about choosing to not save his mother. He cried out his fears about possibly dying at Zoom’s hands. He railed against the impossible expectations of his family and friends. One recording was just him sitting against the wall, head back and eyes closed as he sang softly to himself. No matter how loud Len turned it up, he couldn’t make out the words. He could see the tears, though. Steady streams that rolled down his cheeks and neck to soak into his collar. The last one was different. Barry paced back and forth, talking slowly, about how he had reached his decision to leave. About how fighting Len and Mick had been something to look forward to, because he knew he could trust them not to endanger lives. How he had always known that there was good in Len and wished he could see it for himself.

Eighteen recordings made over the course of ten months that showed the slow decline from optimistic superhero to broken and severely depressed young man. By the time he had watched all of them Len was wrecked, emotionally. That was the moment he knew that his affection for Barry was much deeper than he had realized. He was in love with the younger man and had been for quite some time. He’d always had a soft spot for the kid, but seeing Barry slowly lose all hope and confidence made him want to rip apart each and every one of his so-called friends. How the hell had they not noticed when they saw him each and every day?! The kid was no actor. He wore his heart on his sleeve. 

Len doubled his efforts to find Barry. He tracked down and talked to Doc Allen, but he refused to tell Len much. He admitted that Barry had been to see him right after leaving Central, but said that he would respect his son’s wishes and not discuss Barry with anyone. Len took a little comfort from the knowledge that Doc wouldn’t even tell either West where Barry was. Not long after that, Doc Allen relocated to Earth 2 where Harry Wells offered him a chance to rebuild a life without the past hanging over his head. Len had hoped Barry would return to see his dad off, but he never did.

Len called in every favor ever owed to him. He put up with Arrow’s snide remarks about incarceration just so he had access to the hacking skills the man’s fiancee possessed. They found vague references to streaks of lightning in Wisconsin, Ohio, North Dakota, New Mexico and Washington. Each one was a dead end. Len was certain Barry had been there, but they were always too late to find him. 

It was pure luck that had led him and Lisa to Delta Bay, Alaska. Lisa had been dating an art dealer, Daniel Ford, who had a sister about to get married. Daniel had asked Lisa to take a trip to his sister’s fiancee's home and be his date for the wedding, and she had agreed. On the way back to a bed and breakfast from the reception, Lisa had spotted a familiar looking face walking into a shop across the street. Two days later, Len had landed at the closest airport. Lisa picked him up and filled him in on everything she had learned. Breaking into Barry Caldwell’s home was easy. Waiting on him to get home was nerve-wrecking.


	6. Explaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Lisa visit Barry at work.

Barry looked up tiredly as the bell over the bakery’s front door rang. It was after closing time, but apparently the last employee to leave had forgotten to lock up while he went about getting everything ready for the morning. He tensed slightly as Len and Lisa looked around the bakery curiously. He set down the cooling racks he was stacking and walked out of the kitchen toward them. Len was smirking, but he just moved around the older man and turned the lock before flicking off the outside lights.

Barry hadn’t seen much of the Snart siblings since their arrival. He wasn’t exactly avoiding them, but he didn’t seek them out, either. He had a business to run and this time of year left him with very little time to socialize. He often left the house before the sun came up and didn’t get home until well after sun-down. He saw them for the evening meal, but he was too tired to really carry on a conversation. He’s not even really sure he’s asked how long they intend to stay or how they even found him.

“If you were hoping for coffee, the pots are already empty, but there is still some tea or lemonade left over,” he said calmly as he went back to the kitchen.

Lisa walked over to the display case and looked over the individually boxed cupcakes and chocolates. “You make these?” she asked eagerly.

“Most of them,” Barry admitted as he sprayed a paper-lined baking pan and began scooping out balls of cookie dough. “I have employees who help. Some bake, some work the counter and some handle clean-up. I do a little of everything, but I try to do most of the cupcakes and breads myself.”

“Didn’t know you baked, Scarlet,” Len drawled, leaning against the kitchen door frame. 

Barry just shrugged, placing the dough in evenly spaced lines. Once the pan was full he started on a second. “Breads, cookies, cakes,” he said quietly. “Everything I sell is made here, on site. Even the chocolates. I don’t make those, though. Maisy, one of the girls who works for me, handles those. She has a real talent for creating unique flavors. I like the cinnamon and white chocolate truffles best.”

“Love the name,” Len smirked, nodding to the sign stenciled across the front windows.

Barry looked at it with a slight smile. In beautifully done calligraphy it read **Dash of Cinnamon**. “Seemed appropriate,” he responded. 

“So,” Len drawled. “Why a bakery?”

Barry was quiet for a long moment before sighing softly. “I’ve always liked baking. I used to do it with my mom. After she was killed, it was a way to remember her. Then it became a stress reliever.” Barry paused and smiled softly. “Now it’s a passion.”

Lisa straightened up and fluttered her eyelashes at Barry hopefully. “Can I try one of those cupcakes with the gold flakes?”

Barry gave a tired laugh and looked up at her through the window. “Try whatever you want. I can make more.” He could feel Len’s eyes on him and knew the man was studying him closely. It made his skin itch, but he refused to squirm. Luckily, he was too worn out to worry very much about whatever it was Len was thinking.

“You always work this late?” Len asked, moving further into the kitchen, looking around.

“I usually get here at 5am,” Barry said, placing the four baking pans in the oven and setting the timer. He walked around the counter and opened the warmer, pulling out a large bowl filled with dough. “I try to be out of here by 4pm, but most of the employees who work for me are in college or high school and it’s finals week. So, I have to stick around and get things ready for the morning.”

“It’s almost 10pm,” Len pointed out. 

“I know,” Barry said, kneading the dough firmly. Len tried to give Barry an irritated scowl, but he kept his eyes on the dough and away from the Rogue leader. 

“Why not use your speed and get this done in a fraction of the time?” as Lisa, nibbling on a chocolate rose. 

“Well, speed and baking don’t go together,” Barry answered. “If I rush, the ingredients won’t mix evenly, it won’t bake evenly, and it won’t be edible. Same with the cookies and cakes. You have to take your time and do it correctly or else you just waste ingredients.”

“Sure you’re not just trying to avoid us?” Len asked. “We’ve been here three days and haven’t seen you except for dinner since the first night.” 

Len had crossed his arms over his chest and amped up his glare, but Barry was just too tired and too busy to care. He didn’t owe Snart anything, and he wasn’t going to let the other man crash into his life and upset everything Barry had worked so hard to build. He sectioned off the dough and began shaping it into twelve long, thin ropes. Once that was done he took three and began winding them loosely so that when the dough rose, it would resemble a braid.

“Like I said, it’s finals week,” Barry said again, “not to mention Mother’s Day will be here soon. It’s one of my busiest times. Mother’s Day, Easter, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas and Valentine’s Day. Those are the six major holidays for baked goods. I’m temporarily short staffed, and there’s at least two more hours of prep to do before I can go home. Either help or leave,” he snapped.

Truthfully he expected them both to leave. He kind of hoped they would. Instead, to his surprise, Len grabbed an apron and threw it on. Lisa sauntered in and pulled nitrile gloves from the box by Barry’s side.

“Tell us what to do,” Len said firmly.


	7. Helping Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Lisa offer to help Barry in the bakery.

_“Tell us what to do,” Len said firmly._

Barry looked up in surprise to find both of them were watching him with challenging smirks. After a second he snorted with amusement and tilted his head to the fridge. “Lisa, there is a green bowl of butter cookie dough in there. Spread some powdered sugar on the counter and begin making small balls out of the dough. Each one should be the size of a large marble.”

Barry stripped off his gloves and tossed them into the trash before walking past Len to the walk-in pantry. He pulled out pre-measured parcels of sugar, flour, nuts and a large bottle of oil. He placed them by a big industrial mixer and waved Len over. “You need fifteen bananas, peeled and torn into pieces, and two dozen large eggs from the walk-in fridge. Add everything into the mixer and blend it until the only lumps are the nuts.”

“What am I making?” he asked warily.

“Banana bread,” Barry said, as if it was obvious. “Oh, and add in one-half cup of cinnamon, too.” 

Len glanced over at Lisa petulantly. “Why does she get the easy job?”

Barry rolled his eyes and went back to his own station, pulling on fresh gloves. He finished up the bread he was working on just as Lisa finished measuring out her own dough. “Now,” he said, as she looked up, “press your thumb into the center of each one, making an indent halfway down through the dough. Once you’ve done that, grab the jar of candied cherries from the fridge and place one in each of the divots.” 

Barry glanced over to see how Len was doing, biting back a smirk as he watched Len try to dust off some flour that had flown out of the mixer when he first turned it on. He took the empty bowls over to the sink and quickly washed them, setting them off to the side to dry. Then he went into the fridge and grabbed three sheet cakes he had baked earlier in the day. He set them out on a table while he scooped white buttercream icing into small bowls and added color gel to each one. By the time he was done, Len had turned off the mixer. Barry showed him where the aluminum pans were kept and how full to fill each one. 

“You have to do all this every night?” Len asked, watching Barry closely.

“Not that often,” Barry admitted. “Like I said, a holiday is coming up. Sometimes I get big orders that keep me here late at night. Like the three cakes. They’re for the high school’s sports ceremony tomorrow. Principal Hensley is picking them up at 7am, so I have to make them tonight. Even if I wasn’t short handed, I would have had to come in and decorate them tonight. I won’t have time to do it in the morning. Scones and donuts take two hours, and they have to be made fresh each morning. Other things, like the banana bread gets made every three or four days. I usually do it in the mornings, but if I have to be here at night, I do it then to save time tomorrow.”

“Seems to me you’re working yourself to death, Scarlet,” Len said gruffly.

Barry placed the scoop he was using on the banana bread mix on the table and looked at Len. He hesitated over his thoughts before deciding how to answer. “For the first time in my life, I’m doing something that’s just for me,” he said softly. “Something that gives me peace. Every minute that I’m here, in this kitchen, I’m content. I’m happy. I built this business from scratch. I use recipes I’ve worked on and honed personally. I shop for the ingredients, myself. I designed the décor, the uniforms and the menu. This is mine. Here, I’m not obligated. I’m not indebted. There’s no one to second-guess me, or make me question myself. No one to push me to be or do what they want. It’s just me. I’d be here 24/7 if it was possible.” 

He flushed when he saw Lisa and Len staring at him with surprise and a little bit of confusion. He took a couple of shallow breaths as he changed his gloves again. “Even when it’s exhausting, I am happier here than I have ever been, at any time, anywhere else,” he murmured. He turned, walking quickly over the cooling racks and began sliding cookies into little boxes. 

The next hour passed silently as Len baked the banana bread and the cherry-drop cookies Lisa had made. Lisa washed pans and the mixer before wiping down all the counters. By the time everything was baked, decorated and packaged it was almost 1am. The walk back to Barry’s home was silent expect for mumbled good nights.


	8. Morning Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Lisa join Barry at the bakery, again, just in time for the morning crowd.

“One of these days I’m going to wheedle the recipe for this cranberry raisin bread out of you.”

Barry gave a vague smile as he rang up Frank’s purchases. Normally he would banter a bit with his customers, but the late night combined with his unease at how pushy Frank was getting made him a little more standoff-ish. It wasn’t that Frank was unattractive, or a bad guy, that turned Barry off. It was the fact that Frank was a notorious player. Anyone within a hundred miles had already warned Barry that the insurance agent was a love-em-and-leave kinda guy. Frank just wasn't the settling down type, and that was fine for him, but Barry had never been the type to go in for a casual relationship.

“You know I don’t give out my recipes,” he replied calmly. 

“Then how about dinner?” Frank asked, licking his bottom lip. “I know this great little Greek place in Huntstown.”

“Hey, Scarlet. Sorry I’m late.” Barry tensed as Len stepped up beside him behind the counter and slid an arm around Barry’s waist. He looked at Len with startled eyes, but Len just smiled widely. “I slept right through you getting up this morning.”

Barry swallowed nervously. “I, uh, didn’t want to wake you,” he mumbled.

Len chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to Barry’s cheek. “It was pretty late when we fell asleep,” he teased. “I’ll go help in the kitchen while you wait on the customers.”

Barry watched Len swagger off, his mouth suddenly dry. It wasn’t until Frank cleared his throat loudly that Barry turned back and handed the man his change. “Thanks, Frank. Enjoy the bread,” he muttered.

“I don’t think I know that guy,” Frank grumbled. “New in town?”

“Sort of,” Barry admitted. “We’ve known each other a few years. He’s visiting me for a bit.”

Frank huffed and walked away, to Barry’s relief. He looked down the counter to see how Ashley was faring with the mid-morning rush and was surprised to see Lisa standing beside the tiny blonde, placing the items a customer was selecting into a bakery box. Ashley noticed him looking and hurried over.

“She said she was a friend,” Ashley whispered, “and that it would be okay if she helped. I tried to stop her, but she has this stare...”

Barry gave a tired chuckle. “That’s Lisa, and I doubt either one of us could stop her from doing what she wants. Just don’t let her take over the register,” he ordered before turning and heading toward the kitchen.

Barry stepped through the swinging doors and immediately spotted Len leaning against a counter, stuffing part of an apple fritter into his mouth as he watched Kim pipe lemon filling into a cupcake. Kim was a lot more aggressive than shy Ashley, and she was currently interrogating Len. Barry smirked at the wary way Len was eyeing the older woman.

“And you say you’re a friend of Mr. Barry’s?” Kim questioned. “Then why haven’t I ever heard of you?”

“Maybe I’m his dirty little secret,” Len smirked.

Kim straightened up and glared at him, despite the almost foot difference in their heights. She poked her finger right in the middle of Len’s chest hard enough to make Len wince. “I won’t listen to none of that talk, young man! Mr. Barry is too good for you to joke about like that!”

Barry was stunned by the chagrin look on Len’s face. “I apologize, ma’am. You're right. Barry is special. I, um, I care for him a great deal.”

“That’s better,” she said, going back to her work. 

Len wiped off his hands on a towel, noticing Barry at the same time. A slight blush spread over Len’s cheeks, which Barry was not expecting. For some reason, it made Barry feel protective of Len, which is probably why he stepped forward and settled into the space beside him.

“I see you’ve met Len, Kim,” he said, looking at the gray haired woman fondly. “Len, this woman is the glue that holds this place together. I’d be utterly lost without her. I’ve asked her to run away with me several times, but she keeps breaking my heart.”

Kim snickered and swatted Barry with her hand. “Don’t you start that nonsense! Now, it’s almost your break time. You need to be eating something. I brought in some of my six egg omelets. There should be enough for both of you. I’ll go help Ashley.”

“No need,” Barry said, stretching his arms over his head. “Len’s sister, Lisa, is out there. Omelets? Sure you won’t ride off into the sunset with me?”

Kim snorted and waved them both away. “Go. Eat. Don’t forget you have the Booster Club order to put together later.”

Barry groaned and rubbed his hands up and down his face. “I had happily forgotten about that mess.” He sighed and turned toward Len. “Hungry?”

Len nodded, watching Barry with a warm expression. “Sure. Where to?”

Barry turned and walked over to the smaller oven, where he pulled out a casserole dish covered in foil. He grabbed two plates and forks before leading the way to a door across the room. Len followed him inside the small office. Barry shut the door and set everything on the desk. He cleared off a straight backed chair for Len before slumping into the armless rolling chair behind the desk.

“So,” Barry said calmly, “want to tell me what that was about at the register?”


	9. Stuck With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Barry talk in private.

When Len had woken up at 6 that morning, he was certain Barry was already gone. The house always felt a little more empty without Barry there, even though they had seen little of him since their arrival. His first thought was to get dressed and head to the bakery to try and convince Barry to go out for breakfast. When he stepped out of the bathroom, Lisa was waiting in the hallway, looking like the train wreck he usually called her.

“Coffee,” she muttered, pushing past him to get into the room. Len got dressed and made half a pot of coffee while he waited for Lisa to get ready. He was surprised she was up so early, willingly, and knew if he left without her, he’d hear about it later. By half past seven they were walking into the shop. Len immediately noticed the man in a charcoal gray suit chatting up Barry. 

One thing Len had never forgotten in the last two and a half years, was that kiss. It was unlike any kiss he had ever had before. Sweet, innocent, but packed with so much longing, it had stayed with him, all this time. It had been the first reason Len searched so obsessively for Barry. The most important reason he dropped everything the moment Lisa called to tell him she had found the speedster.

So, he had to stake his claim. He took it as a good sign that Barry hadn’t pushed him away.

“So,” Barry said, once they were alone, “want to tell me what that was about at the register?”

Len studied Barry closely while he was pulling back the foil from the dish. This was something he had wanted, desperately, to talk to Barry about ever since he had arrived in town. There was never a chance, though. Not until now.

Len was never one for denying himself what he wanted. Then again, the things he usually wanted were inanimate items that couldn’t object to his ownership. Would Barry? Did he still feel that attraction? Could he put up with Len’s possessiveness? No one else ever had. 

It wasn’t even jealousy that made him possessive. It was the fear of having something he loved taken away. What if he was too possessive for Barry’s tastes? Could he find a way to tone it down, if that was the case?

Len’s head was beginning to ache from the thoughts and doubts bouncing around in his head. “Fuck it,” he growled. Barry looked up with surprise, but Len was already moving around the desk. He pushed Barry’s chair back from the desk and straddled his lap. One hand gripped Barry’s shoulder for balance as the other tangled in his hair, tilting his head back so Len could kiss him.

Barry gave a startled gasp, which allowed Len to push his tongue inside his mouth. For 2.6 seconds Barry was unresponsive, as still as a statue beneath him. Just as he was beginning to think he had made a mistake, he felt hands wrap around his upper arms. Then, much to his delight, Barry’s tongue began softly stroking his. Desire shot through Len like a lightning bolt as Barry moaned into his mouth. Len pulled back only enough for him to trail kisses along Barry’s jaw, to his neck. He licked and bit lightly over the rapid pulse he found there, well aware of Barry’s hands sliding under his shirt. 

With a growl Len bit hard at the spot where Barry’s neck and shoulder met. Barry gasped and bucked his hips up into Len’s crotch. He sucked and worried the skin between his teeth, almost drawing blood. He moaned into the rapidly bruising mark as Barry’s hands moved around to his front and deftly undid his pants, pulling his erection out. 

“Fuck,” he moaned as Barry licked his own hand before beginning to stroke him tight and fast. “W-won’t last if you keep that up,” he warned weakly. “Too long since anyone’s touched me.”

Barry gave a smirk and captured Len’s mouth in a filthy kiss. 

Four years since he had last been with someone. Four years since the Flash had captured his interest, in every possible way. Four years of pent up lust for Barry, only ever finding any relief by his own hand. Len gasped and moaned as he felt his orgasm building. His hips bucked into Barry’s grip, desperate for what Barry was offering. He broke the kiss, sucking in oxygen as fast as he could. He dropped his head to Barry’s shoulder, reaching out blindly for one of the napkins on the desk. 

“C-close,” he warned. 

Barry pressed kisses to Len’s neck, increasing the speed of his strokes even as his other hand placed a cloth between them to catch Len’s release. Two, three, four more strokes and Len’s body locked up as he came hard. His cock twitched and pulsed for a long, heady moment before his body began to relax. Barry’s kisses grew softer and lingered more.

Len turned his head and placed his lips against the mark he had made. He felt Barry shudder beneath him, his hard length pressing against Len’s inner thigh. He chuckled softly. “Someone’s eager,” he whispered.

Barry smiled, his hands gently tucking Len back into his pants. “As much as I’d love to continue this, I really need to eat and get back to work, Len. I have a huge order to fill before I go home.”

Len sat back and looked at Barry cautiously. Was he misreading this? Was this just Barry giving him what he wanted, not what Barry wanted? Barry was hard beneath him. He had kissed him eagerly enough. So why was Barry pulling back now? Fuck! He hated feeling insecure!

Barry pulled Len back down to him, kissing him deeply. “I want you,” Barry said softly. “I would love for us to continue this right now, Len. But to be honest, I’m exhausted and behind schedule.” Barry breathed in shakily, sliding his arms around Len’s waist. He leaned his head forward, pressing his ear right over Len’s heart. “I used to imagine something just like this. You and me. Never thought you could want someone like me,” he admitted. “God, Len, I’ve missed you so much.”

Len relaxed and wrapped his arms around Barry’s shoulders, supporting him as he leaned into Len. He laid his cheek on top of Barry’s head, surprised by how easy and natural it felt to hold Barry so tenderly. He had never been a gentle man, but with Barry he felt the urge, the need, to act this way. 

“I’ve missed you, too, Scarlet,” he declared. “I’m not letting you get away again. You’re stuck with me, now.”

“Okay,” Barry murmured tiredly.


	10. Finding A Rhythm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Barry had an intimate moment in the office. They're both eager to move forward.

The rest of the day went surprisingly smooth. Lisa took over the front counter when Ashley left for classes. Shane, another student Barry had hired as a dishwasher, came in at noon and took over the job Len had been doing. Barry was busy putting together the baskets the Booster Club had ordered, so Len took the opportunity to do a little snooping. Well, not exactly snooping. He wasn’t very interested in baking or cooking. Helping last night had shown him that. So, he went back into the office and poured over past invoices and order forms. He also looked at schedules, tax returns and even the promotional ads. 

After a few hours he had read almost everything in the file cabinet that pertained to running the bakery. For the most part, Barry had a handle on things, but there was still room for improvement. He glanced at the clock and noticed it was getting kind of late. Putting everything back where he got it, he headed out into the kitchen. He was surprised to find two young women working, but no sign of Barry. Len walked out into the front of the shop and looked around the busy room, but still no Barry. He noticed Lisa was gone, as well.

“Yo, dude.”

Len turned to face a plump young man with a bright green mohawk and several piercings in his lower lip. “What, kid?”

The teen rolled his eyes petulantly before huffing. “Mr. B and the fox went to pick up some fresh berries from the grocers across town.”

Len resisted the urge to smack the kid on the back of the head for calling his sister a ‘fox’. “And you are?” he asked.

The kid sneered. “Sorry. I’m not into old dudes. You’re, like, my dad’s age.”

Len’s jaw dropped in surprise. “What?!”

Mohawk rolled his eyes and turned to head into the kitchen. “And don’t stare at my ass as I leave. It’s creepy.”

Len could only stare at the kitchen door in shock. Was this kid accusing Len of hitting on him? What the hell??? Snickers from behind him had Len spinning around. He groaned when he saw Barry and Lisa standing there. “I was NOT...”

Barry set his bags on the counter. “That was Brad. He likes long walks on the beach, red roses and punk music. I can give you his number if you want.”

Lisa snickered as she moved around Len to go into the kitchen. Len crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at Barry. He could see several customers watching the exchange with varying degrees of amusement. “Red roses?” he drawled. “Is there a florist nearby?”

Barry nodded solemnly, even as his eyes danced with amusement. “Two blocks away.”

Len quirked one eyebrow as he took a step closer to Barry. “Left or right?”

“Right.”

Len huffed and quickly reached out to grab Barry’s hips and tug him closer. “Trying to get rid of me already, Scarlet?” he purred.

Barry blushed but a smile spread across his face as his hands rested on Len’s shoulders. “Never,” he answered softly. 

Len grinned and pressed a chaste kiss to Barry’s lips. Cognizant of their audience, he didn’t push the kiss or hold it for longer than a couple of seconds. When he pulled back most of the customers were smiling. A couple looked uncomfortable or annoyed, but no one openly complained. Barry blushed deeper as he picked back up his bags. “So, did you find what you were looking for?” he asked as he pushed Len into the kitchen. 

“What do you mean?” Len asked, shooting a glare at Brad who was stacking boxes. The kid openly grinned, apparently overjoyed by having embarrassed Len in front of Barry.

Barry laughed softly. “Len, you spent three hours in my office, alone. I have no doubt you searched through every nook and cranny. I’m not mad. If I wasn’t okay with it, I would have asked you to get out.”

He smirked as he watched Barry hand off the bags to Shane. “I may have taken a look around. Purely out of curiosity.”

The younger man chuckled as he grabbed a spoon and dipped it into some melted chocolate. He stuck the spoon in his mouth as he walked back toward the office. “Let me grab my jacket and we’ll get out of here.”

Lisa walked over to stand by Len, wrapping her arms around one of his. She laid her head on his shoulder and kept her voice barely above a whisper. “I hope those bedrooms are sound proof.”

Len smirked wickedly as he pinched her side. “I hope you have ear plugs.”

* * *

The moment they got back to the house Len grabbed the phone book from the kitchen drawer and shove it into Lisa’s hands. “Order in,” he growled before grabbing Barry’s hand and pulling him through the house to Barry’s bedroom. Barry blushed bright red as he stumbled along behind him. As soon as they were inside, Len shut and locked the door before pushing Barry onto the bed. 

“Len!” Barry gasped, obviously torn between amusement and desire. 

Len tugged his sweater over his head and reached for the fly on his jeans. “Four years, Scarlet,” he growled. “I’ve been waiting on this for four goddamn years. If you think I’m waiting one more second, you’re seriously crazy.”

Barry’s eyes followed Len’s hands as he shoved his pants and boxers off together. Len was thrilled when Barry licked his lips and moved his hands down to his own waistband. He brushed Barry’s hands away and popped the button on the tight jeans himself. 

“Do you have any idea how badly I want you?” he asked huskily. “Sitting in your office, replaying that hand job in my mind, over and over. Picturing you splayed out on that desk as I slid inside you.” 

Barry moaned as Len tugged the zipper down and brushed his fingertips over the hard length peeking from inside. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Len murmured, bending down to press a kiss to Barry’s hip. He curled his fingers under the waistband of Barry’s jeans and briefs and slid them down slowly. He sucked in a shaky breath as Barry’s thick erection bobbed free, standing straight up from his pelvis.

Barry raised up far enough to pull his own sweater off and toss it aside. “Me? Have you seen yourself, Len?” he asked heatedly. “Like a fucking god.”

Len smirked and dipped his head down to lick a stripe up the underside of Barry’s cock. “A _fucking_ god? That’s quite the reputation to live up to.”

Barry groaned even as he reached out to pull Len onto the bed. Len straddled Barry’s thighs, shifting so their cocks rubbed together. Barry shivered and brushed his thumbs over Len’s nipples. “Dammit, I wish I’d gone to the store. I, um, Len, I haven’t been with anyone. Not since well before leaving Central. I don’t have condoms.”

Len felt a momentary disappointment, but quickly shook it off. “We’ll get some tomorrow. I’m not letting you out of this bed until then. We’ll just do other things.” He leaned down and kissed Barry deeply. “Things I’ve dreamed about.” Another heavy kiss. “Things I fantasized about.” A third, filthier kiss. “Things I’ve been planning to do to you since I first saw you in that tight red leather.”

Barry grinned and threw a leg over Len’s naked hip, rolling them over before the older man could stop him. “I have plans of my own,” he said wickedly before slithering down Len’s body. Len sucked in a sharp breath as Barry settled between his thighs and placed his hands on Len’s hipbones. Barry nuzzled Len’s inner thigh before pressing light kisses to his balls. Len’s head pressed back into the mattress as he enjoyed the attention. Barry’s tongue dragged over both balls before dipping down to tease the perineum. 

“Fuck, Barry,” Len whispered wantonly.

Barry smirked as he moved even further down, flicking the tip of his tongue against the puckered skin of his opening. Len’s legs came up to wrap around Barry’s shoulders, squeezing tight. Barry took his time teasing every inch of skin with a flickering tongue and light kisses. 

Len bit his lip to keep from begging Barry to forget about the condoms and fuck him. It may have been years since he was with someone, but he also hadn’t been tested in years. He settled for reaching down to his weeping cock and wrapping his hand around it tightly. He managed to get in three strokes before Barry’s hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him. Len lifted his head and found himself staring into fiery hazel eyes. 

“Mine,” Barry growled, moving Len’s hand to the bed and pressing it into the blanket. Before Len could say anything, Barry’s mouth opened wide and swallowed him down to the hilt. Len shouted his gratification as the head of his cock was squeezed into Barry’s throat. Len’s body bowed up as a thin, dexterous finger pushed inside him and brushed his prostrate. 

“Shitfuckshitgodyesfuck!” he chanted as Barry began bobbing his head in time with the brush of his finger over the sensitive bundle of nerves. He could feel his balls tightening, drawing up into his body as he rushed toward his orgasm. He wanted to warn Barry, but his voice deserted him and all he could do was weakly grab at Barry’s shoulder as he erupted deep in Barry’s throat. Once he was empty, he spread out, bonelessly, on the bed. He sucked in a dozen shaky breathes as he watched Barry lick his softening length clean.

Barry crawled up the bed and laid down beside him. Barry’s fingers trailed up and down Len’s chest. Len reached up and cupped Barry’s cheek, drawing him down for a gentle kiss. “Damn, Scarlet,” he whispered huskily. “And you called me a god?”

Barry kissed Len a couple more times. “Sleepy?” he asked.

Len growled and pushed up onto his elbow. “If you think I’m not returning the favor, you have no idea who you’re dealing with.”

Barry rocked his hips forward, pressing his hard length into Len’s hip. “Please,” he begged. “Touch me, Len. I need you to touch me.”

Len pressed Barry onto his back and smirked. “Oh, I’m going to do better than that, Scarlet. I’m going to do a lot better than that.”


	11. More Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Former friends and family make an appearance.

A firm knock on the bedroom door was the only warning they got before Lisa shoved it open and walked inside. She grinned as Barry squawked and dove under the blanket. Len almost fell off the bed from the force of Barry trying to bury himself. 

“What the hell, Lisa?!” he growled, grateful he had managed to keep some of the blanket over his own nudity.

“Dinner’s here,” she smirked. “I ordered pizza and salads from some place called Malenni’s. It smells great.”

Barry popped his head out from under the blanket, eyes wide. “Malenni’s? Wait… it’s Tuesday, right?”

“Yeah. So?” Lisa asked.

Barry closed his eyes and made a ‘hmmm’ sound. “That means Kirk is working. He makes the best stuffed crust pizzas.” Barry opened his eyes, a pleading look directed at Lisa. “Tell me you got the stuffed crust.”

“I did. Lenny loves stuffed crust,” she answered.

The siblings watched as Barry threw his upper half over the side of the bed and grabbed his pants. He disappeared back under the blanket, wiggling as if fighting a tiger. A few seconds later, he was pushing back the blanket and climbing to his feet. Without a word he hurried from the room.

Lisa looked at Len with raised eyebrows. “Just so you know, my noise cancelling headphones were useless earlier.”

Len grinned smugly. “Too bad. Now get out so I can get dressed.”

Lisa rolled her eyes before heading to the kitchen. She laughed out loud when she walked in to find Barry curled possessively over one of the pizzas. When he spotted her his empty hand slowly pulled it closer to him. By the time she was seated and pouring dressing over her salad Len had joined them. He started to reach into the box in front of Barry but got his hand smacked.

“Scarlet!”

Barry swallowed the bite in his mouth before indicating the box on the counter. “Get your own, Len.”

“You’re not going to share? Not even after what we did earlier?” he teasingly pouted.

“Sex is one thing,” Barry said firmly. “Pizza this good is another. Get your own or sleep on the couch.”

Len let out a dramatic sigh before grabbing the other pizza. He picked up a slice and took a bite, only to pause as the taste hit his tongue. “Ohmygod!” he mumbled around the food.

“Told ya,” Barry said knowingly. 

“It can’t be that good,” Lisa said skeptically. She reached over toward Len’s pizza, only to have him pull it to his chest as he glared at her. 

Lisa’s jaw dropped as she looked at both men guarding their food as if it was their very last meal. “I’m surrounded by children,” she pouted.

“This pizza is heavenly,” Len told her. “An honest to god religious experience.”

“It’s the homemade garlic butter in the crust,” Barry told him, picking up his third slice. “Farm fresh butter, hand churned. The mozzarella is fresh made, too.”

Lisa pouted at her salad. She really wanted a slice of pizza, now. 

With a heavy sigh, Barry pushed his box toward her reluctantly. When she smiled at him, Barry blushed. “Only because you brought Len back into my life,” he said softly. 

Lisa happily watched Len dived across the table to kiss Barry. She lifted out a thick slice and bit off the tip. She’s pretty sure neither man heard her moan of delight. She’s also pretty sure Len never noticed she stole one of his slices, too.

* * *

Len had plans for the evening. Intimate, sensual, very naughty plans. Plans that involved his lunchtime trip to the pharmacy down the street from the bakery. Plans that did not include the two people standing on Barry’s front porch, arms crossed, and eyes narrowed in anger.

Len, Lisa and Barry had just turned up the walkway after another tiring work day when Barry jerked to a stop and swore under his breath. Len’s eyes zeroed in on the uninvited ‘guests’ immediately. Lisa took a protective step toward Barry. Len started to move to block Barry but the younger man took a deep breath and resumed walking.

He moved up the three steps onto the porch and stepped around the man to unlock the door. He motioned Len and Lisa inside before looking at the newcomers. “Ollie. Felicity. You might as well come in,” Barry sighed. “I’m not having this conversation in the cold.”

“Take off your shoes before you drag mud everywhere,” Len ordered hanging up his and Lisa’s coats as Barry disappeared down the hallway.

Oliver growled at Len and took a step forward but Felicity quickly grabbed his coat and gave him a warning look. When Oliver knelt to untie his boots she smiled at Lisa. “Hello. Sorry to just barge in like this. When we found out that Barry was here, we just hopped on the plane and came straight away.”

Barry reappeared, now dressed in his usual thermal shirt and lounge pants. He leaned his shoulder against the wall beside the fireplace and stared at them. “How did you find me?”

Oliver stood and smirked. “Them,” he said, jerking his thumb toward Len and Lisa. “When we heard Snart left Central, we tracked him. Felicity found out he was staying with someone named Barry Caldwell, and it was easy to put two and two together. We came to bring you home.”

Anger flared to life in Len, his hands curling into fists by his side. He opened his mouth to make a snide remark, but Barry beat him to the punch.

“So, not only were you spying on my boyfriend,” Barry said in a deceptively soft voice, “but you followed him here, invading our privacy?”

Oliver frowned and Felicity blushed. “Boyfriend?” Oliver bit out. “Since when? He’s a criminal, Barry!”

Barry pushed off from the wall and moved to stand beside Len. He reached down and linked their hands together calmly. “Since none of your business. As for the criminal part, prove it. There are no records of Len ever committing a crime. No arrest records, no case files, not even a mug shot.”

“Because you erased them!” Oliver growled.

Barry shrugged and began walking to the kitchen. “If you say so. We’re having chili and grilled cheese sandwiches for supper. The couch pulls out into a bed or there’s an air mattress in the linen closet. You’re welcome to stay the night.”

Once they were in the kitchen, Barry released Len and turned his attention to the crock pot he had filled that morning. Lifting the lid, the aroma of spices and tomatoes filled the room. Barry grabbed a spoon and gave it a stir before turning and offering Len a taste. Len smirked, knowing the Star City couple were watching. He moved in close and placed his hands on Barry’s hips before wrapping his lips around the spoon. He moaned as the spices coated his tongue with heat and flavor.

“Boyfriend, huh?” he murmured softly. “You realize you gave them my bed, right?”

Barry smirked and set aside the spoon. He placed a hand on the back of Len’s neck and drew him closer. “Guess you’ll have to share mine again,” he whispered before kissing Len. The desire that constantly simmered just below the surface when it came to them burst into flames and the innocent kiss quickly turned into a filthy mating of tongues.

“Cool it,” Lisa teased, moving to the cabinets for dishes. “I’m not watching you two make out over dinner.”

Barry chuckled and moved away from Len to pull a loaf of bread off the counter. “Swiss or cheddar for grilled cheese?” he asked.

“Both,” Len answered before heading to Barry’s room. Ever since the first night, his clothes had been hanging in Barry’s closet, rather than remain folded up in his bag. He would eagerly admit that seeing his jeans hanging beside Barry’s gave him a sense of contentment. Granted, Barry had only offered the space since there wasn’t another closet except the linen closet and Lisa’s smaller one, but he liked this arrangement. It had worked well this morning as they dressed, pausing on occasion to kiss warmly.

He changed into flannel pants and a long sleeved Henley the same color as Barry’s eyes and walked back to the kitchen. He was almost there when there was a loud knock on the front door. He sensed the others moving out of the kitchen as he walked over and opened the door.

Len blinked several times before rolling his eyes and stepping aside. “Come in, Detective,” he said dryly, ignoring the gun pointing at him. “Barry, more company.”

Barry sighed and looked at Joe and Iris. “Put away the gun, Joe. Take off your shoes and hang up your coats. I better make more food. Lisa, can you play hostess until I’m done?”

Lisa looked at Barry with amusement, before looking back at Joe, who was still holding his gun. “And if he shoots me?” she asked dryly.

“Shoot him back,” Barry growled, his temper beginning to shine through.

“Barry!” Iris objected loudly.

Suddenly Barry gave a deep guttural growl, hands clenched and head bowed. Everyone froze and stared at him warily. Barry drew in a couple of loud, shaky breaths before lifting his head and looking around the room.

“Let me make myself perfectly clear,” he said in a deceptively calm voice. “This is my home. My haven. You are guests,” he said looking at Oliver, Felicity, Joe and Iris. “Uninvited guests, to be precise. You will behave or I will throw you out with my own two hands.”

“What about them?” Joe demanded angrily as he glared at Len and Lisa.

“They live here,” Barry bit out. 

Joe’s mouth opened and closed in surprise while Iris’ eyes narrowed in anger. When she took a step forward and opened her mouth as if to speak, Barry spun on his heel, grabbed Len and Lisa’s hand and pulled them out of the room. Once inside the kitchen, Barry turned and grabbed the handle for the recessed door and slid it shut. He leaned his forehead against the door for a moment before turning. 

“I didn’t know they were tracking me,” Len began.

Barry tilted his head and pressed a quick kiss to Len’s mouth, shushing him. “I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at them. They have no right to come in here and start making demands.”

“Isn’t that what we did?” asked Lisa as she finished setting the table.

Barry laughed softly before going back to the stove and starting more grilled cheese sandwiches. He relaxed when Len followed and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Not really. You broke in and drank all my hot chocolate. Then you made yourself part of my life. They’re here to try and take me back. Big difference.”

Barry quickly made several more toasted sandwiches and ladled out the chili into bowls. By then he was calmer, so he called the others in to have dinner.


	12. No Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is confronted with the friends and family he left behind.

The first ten minutes were awkwardly silent. The kitchen wasn’t really big enough to have so many people in the small room. Iris and Felicity both tried to get Barry to sit between them, but he moved around the table to sit between Len and Lisa. Eventually Felicity began making small talk. She complimented Barry on his home, asked about the town and even told a story about turbulence on the plane. 

Joe stood by the fridge, arms crossed over his chest as he stared daggers at Len. Ollie, leaning against the counter seemed to be studying Barry intently, as if trying to figure out a complex puzzle. Iris joined Felicity in small talk, but kept trying to catch Barry’s eye. Lisa, Len and Barry ate calmly, tired from working all day. When they finished Lisa stood and began loading the dish washer while Len started a pot of coffee and put away the leftovers. Barry reluctantly stood and walked into the living room, followed by the others. 

“Have a seat,” Barry said, waving toward the love seat and couch. Iris moved toward Barry, arms extended as if to hug him. Barry took a step back before she could touch him. “Don’t,” he said quietly.

Iris froze, giving him a hurt look. “Barry, how could you leave like that? Do you have any idea how worried I’ve… we’ve been? And now, when we’ve finally found you, you’re with them? You’re acting like we’re the enemies!”

Oliver, who was watching carefully, was surprised by the lack of remorse or guilt in Barry’s expression. Instead the younger man seemed angry and tired. “Barry, we’re your friends,” he said, voice brimming with disappointment. “Surely you can understand our concern.”

For a moment Barry remained silent. Then he sighed heavily and sat down on an ottoman. “I appreciate the concern,” he said tiredly, “but there’s no need for it. I’m fine. I’m pretty good, in fact.”

Joe huffed loudly. “You run away, give all your money to criminals and change your name, ignoring how upset your family will be? How is that ‘pretty good’?”

Barry’s expression tightened, much to everyone’s surprise. They expected Barry to react like he always had when confronted. They thought he would crumble and apologize. Instead he sat up straight and squared his shoulders. 

“Well, let’s see,” he said stiffly. “I have my own home, my own business, ties to my community, and even a seat on the library board. I pay my taxes, shop locally and know my neighbors pretty well. I have a large group of friends, a monthly poker game and I sponsor the pee wee hockey team. In two years I haven’t been injured worse than a burn on the hand from a pan. No one’s tried to kill me. No singularities to stop. No metas trying to destroy my life. No one trying to tell me what I can or cannot do. No one second guessing me every hour of the day.”

Barry visibly relaxed as Len and Lisa came into the room. Lisa sat in the armchair while Len stood at Barry’s back, one hand resting on Barry’s shoulder, his thumb rubbing at the juncture of Barry’s neck and clavicle. “I left because I was in the middle of a breakdown. I was depressed. Miserable. I hated my life and was beginning to hate everyone in it. I was criticized at every turn. Doubted constantly. Ignored when I wasn't convenient. My own father couldn’t wait to get away from me. Yes, I knew you would be upset. I knew you would worry. At the time, I was on the verge of a complete meltdown. I had to leave or risk losing myself.”

“You could have talked to us!” Iris objected angrily. “How many times have we had this problem, Barry? You can’t hide things from us! This is what happens when you do!”

Len started to move forward, but Barry placed his hand over Len’s. Barry stared at Iris for a long moment before speaking. “Why would I turn to you?” he asked calmly. Joe and Iris both gasped, but he continued before they could speak. “For fourteen years you and Joe placated me. You never believed me when I told you my dad was innocent. Joe looked at me like I was crazy and you tried to humor me. I told myself that at least you tried, and that was enough. But it wasn’t. Even after I proved Dad was innocent all I got from either of you was ‘well, all’s well that end’s well’ and ‘at least it’s over’. When we got older, you knew how I felt, but you ignored it, or wrote me off, but every time I showed an interest in someone else, you sabotaged it. Becky in high school. Steven in college. Linda at the paper. What about any of that inspires trust?”

Barry looked at Joe. “I know you love me. You raised me. Took care of me. Taught me right from wrong. But you never trusted me. Even when I proved Dad was innocent, when I proved I was right all along, you doubted me. Not when it came to being my own person. You made me doubt myself.”

“That’s not true!” Joe argued. 

“You made me lie to Iris about my powers,” Barry pointed out. “You didn’t trust either of us to deal with it. You argued every decision I made as the Flash. Like moving the metas in the pipeline. You had to know it was torture to keep them locked up like that.”

“And how well did that work out?” Joe growled, pointing at Len. “In case you forgot, he betrayed you!”

Barry sighed and shook his head. “Len did exactly what I asked. I asked him to help me get them to safety. To free them from the pipeline without letting them know who I was.”

Oliver frowned slightly. “Barry, two pilots died!”

“Two smugglers,” Barry corrected wearily. “And they weren’t supposed to die. They were supposed to show up too late, once the metas had escaped. Mardon brought down the plane blind. He was protecting himself. He didn’t know it was there, and those deaths are on me, but not on Len or Mardon. Len would have had time to get everyone away if the plane hadn’t been 10 minutes earlier than I planned.”

“Y-you planned their escape?” Joe asked in shock.

Len nodded. “Barry couldn’t risk you or Wells knowing he was setting them free. He knew that if they joined me, I would keep them in line. No killing, no harming innocents. Which I did.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Joe demanded.

“Because I don’t answer to you!” Barry snapped. Iris and Felicity flinched, but Barry didn’t soften. “You weren’t the one wracked with guilt over keeping them in tiny rooms with no human contact! You didn’t care that they never got a trial! You never even thought about them once they were in the pipeline!”

Oliver shifted, drawing Barry’s attention. “You talk as if it was you against everyone else, Barry. Your team cares for you. They love you. So do Felicity and I. You could have come to any of us with your concerns.”

“All I ever got from you was disappointment and criticism,” Barry pointed out. “I mean, you once shot me with two arrows, just to prove a point.”

“He what?!” Len hissed.

“I was tired of second guessing myself. Of doubting myself. I was buried under a ton of guilt and anger and self-loathing,” Barry said loudly. “After Eobard and Zoom, I was just… done. I didn’t want that life anymore. I wanted to be happy for once. I wanted some small measure of peace. It’s not that I don’t care about all of you. I do. I’ve missed you all. But the truth of the matter is, being there, being the Flash, was killing me. I was falling apart and none of you could help. None of you even noticed! I was dying inside, helpless to stop it, and there was no one to help me! I was so desperate for it to all stop, I left. I ran away, yes. And in doing so, I found the peace I was craving.”

He stood and linked his hand with Len’s. “I have that now. I have a life I love. I’m done talking about the past. If you want to be a part of my life now, I’m willing to try. But there is no Barry Allen anymore. No Flash. No CSI. I’m Barry Caldwell.”

“So what?” Iris asked tearfully. “You just pretend you aren’t a superhero anymore?”

Barry sighed softly. “I’m not pretending anything.”


	13. Rally at the Bakery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len learns more about Barry's last two years.

Barry slipped out of the bed and stepped into the master bathroom quietly. He was still mentally exhausted, but there was work to be done, and frankly, he was anxious to escape his guests. He stripped off his pajamas and stepped under the hot water with a sigh of relief. He let his head fall forward as the water beat at his tense shoulders for a moment. When he turned to grab his shampoo he saw a shadow moving on the other side of the glass door. He smiled as Len opened it far enough to slip inside.

Last night they had simply gone to bed, curled up in each others arms, too weary to do more than exchange a few kisses. Now, he took a few seconds to trail his eyes down Len’s spectacular body. He watched with awe as Len hardened under his gaze, his uncut shaft thickening and curving upward slowly.

“See something you like?” Len teased.

Barry smirked and pulled him closer, his own erection rubbing against Len’s hip. “From the salt and pepper hair all the way to your cute little toes,” he answered. He grinned wider as Len’s cheeks turned light pink. He didn’t think he had ever seen the older man blush until the day before yesterday. He quite liked it.

“Sweet talker,” Len growled before leaning forward and kissing Barry.

Soon the kisses turned more passionate as they shifted and rubbed together. When Len reached between them and stroked their cocks together Barry mewed against Len’s neck. Unlike their first night, neither of them felt rushed or desperate. They clung together, softly kissing as Len continued to caress the both of them. Barry came first, pressing his mouth to Len’s with a heady moan, with Len tumbling over the edge a couple of seconds after. They leaned heavily against one another as they tried to catch their breath.

When they were steadier they quickly washed and got out so they could dry off and dress. The house was still dark and quiet as they left through the kitchen door and headed for the bakery. 

“So, what’s the plan for today?” asked Len as they neared the shop. “Any big orders?”

Barry shook his head, looking relaxed. “Just a normal day, today. It’ll be busy, with Mother’s Day so close, but graduation is over. It’s Thursday, so you’ll get to meet my accountant.”

“You want me to meet your accountant?” Len asked with confusion. 

Barry shot Len a humorous look as he unlocked the front door and let them both in. “Just be nice when you do. He’s very good at his job.” Once inside, Barry turned and locked the door before heading into the kitchen. “Come on, hon. You can have some coffee while I start the donuts.”

A shiver raced down Len’s back. He’d never been fond of pet names or sugary endearments himself, but hearing Barry call him ‘hon’ felt pleasant, not unlike the warmth of hot cocoa on his stomach. He followed Barry into the kitchen and settled on a stool. He could easily get used to this.

He watched Barry turn on the deep fryer before going to the walk-in fridge and pulling out a rolling rack filled with trays of pre-cut doughnuts. Barry shoved it into the proofer so the dough could rise before setting out the piping bags of various fillings and glazes. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t asked,” Barry said softly.

Len shrugged and sipped his coffee. “I figured you would explain when you felt like it.”

Barry smiled faintly as he fiddled with a tea towel. “Before...” Barry sighed and looked up. “Before I left Central, when Zoom was still a threat, he blackmailed Harry Wells into siphoning off some of my speed. About a year and a half ago I finally worked out how he did it. Once I had the ability to do so, I made myself wait four months. I thought about it carefully. I tried to be objective and look at it from every angle. At the end of those four months, I siphoned off most of the speed force, and destroyed it.”

“Most?” Len asked. He wouldn’t say it aloud, but a part of him mourned the loss of Barry’s powers, if for no other reason than that is what first drew him to Barry.

Barry nodded, walking over to a pantry. “There’s a possibility that draining all of it would kill me, and I’m not suicidal, by any stretch of the imagination. What little speed force I still have is mostly dormant. I can’t run any faster than the average 30 year old, no super high metabolism anymore, no increased strength. About the only thing I retained was my stamina and a faster ability to heal. I don’t require as much sleep as normal people do. I don’t get tired as easily. It’s why I can work such long hours.”

Len nodded as he watched Barry measure out flour, sugar, baking powder, salt and butter into a bowl. “Do you miss it?” he asked.

“Not at all,” Barry said sincerely. “Maybe it’s selfish of me, but I never want it back. I’ve kept up with what’s been happening in Central. Zoom is gone. There’s a new Flash and Jesse Quick. They have a handle on the metas. I’m not needed.”

Len stood and set aside his mug before walking over to wrap his arms around Barry from behind. “Maybe Flash-you isn’t needed,” he said softly, “but Barry-you is. By me.”

Barry tensed and turned into the embrace. “Which Barry?” he asked warily.

“You,” Len said firmly. “The man I’m with right now. I need you. Not the Flash, or the CSI or the criminally awkward nerd. You, the man who has flour under his nails and laugh lines by his eyes and weird employees.”

Barry relaxed and kissed Len tenderly. “Good,” he whispered against Len’s lips. “Because this Barry needs you, too. Not Captain Cold or the leader of the Rogues, but the man who makes my head spin and heart race. The man who never gave up on me. The man who hates baking, so he found another aspect of the business to interest him, just so he could be a part of this.”

Len grinned before pressing for a deeper kiss. 

* * * 

When Lisa showed up just before opening time, she shot them both fierce glares, mumbling something about having her revenge for leaving her with ‘those people’. Barry held out a plump cherry turnover with white icing drizzled all over the top. She hesitated for only a second before telling him he was forgiven. 

While Barry manned the front counter with Lisa and Maisy during the opening rush, Len stayed in the back and cajoled Kim into letting him have samples of the mini-muffins she was making. He was just finishing a white chocolate-cranberry one when the backdoor opened and a familiar face walked in. His first instinct was to reach for the absent cold gun. Roscoe Dillon spotted Len almost as quickly. His eyes widened and he dropped his messenger bag to the floor. Then he shocked Len by yelling out loudly.

“Barry! Run! Cold’s here!” Dillon shouted before rushing over and shoving Len into the side of the proofer.

Kim squawked loudly and began hitting both men with her hand towel. Seconds later Barry was there, pushing them apart. Len tried to throw a punch but only ended up catching Roscoe in the shoulder when he leaned back. 

“STOP IT!” Barry said loudly. “Ros! Back off!”

“He’s here to kill you!” Roscoe growled.

“He’s here to kiss me!” Barry growled back.

Roscoe froze and stared at Barry in shock. “Um, what?”

“What the fuck is he doing here?” Len snapped.

Barry huffed and held them at arm’s length. “Um, maybe I should have warned you both,” he said, winded. “I didn’t realize you hated one another.” He looked at Len and sighed. “Ros is my accountant. He’s been straight for over 19 months.” Then he turned to Roscoe. “Len is my boyfriend. He and Lisa are staying with me.”

Roscoe’s eyes lit up. “Lisa’s here?”

Len lunged forward, almost knocking Barry over.

“What the hell is going on here?” Oliver demanded, standing in the doorway, crossbow drawn.

Barry groaned and looked at the floor. “Shoulda stayed in bed,” he muttered.


	14. Please Don't Kill Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Roscoe Dillon are not friends. They are never going to be friends. Maybe putting them together in a small room isn't the best idea. Barry is optimistic, though.

Len sat down behind the desk and tugged Barry into his lap, glaring at Dillon. Barry rolled his eyes and shifted until he was facing forward, straddling Len’s thigh. Not an optimal arrangement, but at least Len wasn’t growling anymore. “You okay, Ros?”

Len’s arms tightened around his waist possessively, but he kept quiet while Ros rubbed his shoulder. “I’m fine, Barr. Wish you’d warned me.”

Barry sighed and shrugged. “I didn’t realize there was bad blood between you two.”

Ros nodded and looked sheepish. “It was before… you know.” Barry nodded. Ros looked at Len and cleared his throat. “Look, I’m sorry for trying to hit you, but I’m not sorry for trying to help Barry. He’s my friend as well as my client. I was just trying to protect him. Last I heard, you two were enemies.”

“How the hell did you two end up 'friends'?” Len sneered.

“It was an accident, actually. I took a trip to North Dakota to pick up some equipment for the bakery and ran into him.”

“I tried to mug him,” Ros admitted with a grimace. “Only I was too messed up to even stand, much less aim a gun.”

“I recognized him as someone Joe used to arrest on a regular basis,” Barry continued. “Honestly, I was worried he would tell someone I had been there, so I kind of kidnapped him and held him hostage in my hotel room. I planned on leaving him there for a maid to find long after I was gone.”

“Only I was so pathetic, he took pity on me,” Ros added sheepishly.

“He started talking about how he had nothing and no one, so it was fitting he die in a cheap hotel room,” Barry sighed. “It was… some of the things he said...” He paused and took a deep breath. “I’d been there,” he continued in a subdued tone. “I know what rock bottom feels like. I just couldn’t leave him like that.”

“Barry got me to go straight,” Ros said honestly. “Helped me kick the drugs and booze. Helped me get into accountancy classes. Not many wanna hire an ex-con, especially not to handle their money, but he took me on. He even got some others to take a chance on me. Dillon Finance isn’t a big business, yet, but thanks to Barr, I’m doing good.”

Barry smiled and shrugged. “You’re the one who said you were tired of being a crook. I may have encouraged you, but you did all the work, Ros. I’m proud of you.”

Ros looked at Len curiously. “So, how did this happen?” he asked waving a hand at the two men.

Len narrowed his eyes, but didn’t see any censure or sneakiness in the former con artist’s expression. “I’ve been searching for Scarlet since he left Central. Now that I’ve found him again, I’m not letting go.”

Barry chuckled and pressed his back to Len’s chest. “We’re together. It’s new. But it’s good.”

Ros grinned happily. “About time you found someone to make you happy, Barr. Even if it is Cold.”

“What the hell’s that supposed to mean?” Len growled. 

Ros shrugged, unafraid. “You were enemies,” he pointed out. “Just wasn’t something I’d have expected.”

Barry laughed softly and stood up. He walked over to the file cabinets and pulled out a couple of folders. Len recognized them, knowing they were filled with receipts and check stubs. He handed them to Ros and sighed. “Len’s kinda interested in this end of the bakery, so if I leave you two alone, do you promise not to kill, maim, bruise or incapacitate one another?”

They looked at each other for a few seconds before reluctantly nodding. Barry relaxed and walked toward the door. “Good. Play nice. I’ll send in some coffee and snacks in a bit.”

“You’re going to go talk to Robin Hood,” Len grumbled.

Barry nodded. “And you’re staying here. Last thing I need is you two at each other’s throats.” Len started to stand but Barry held up a hand. “Don’t,” he said softly. “I’ll handle it.”

Len started to argue but Ros gave him a warning look. Normally he wouldn’t let anyone dictate his actions, but something about the tense look in Barry’s eyes and the caution in Ros’ had him sitting back. “Okay. Yell if you need me,” he conceded. Barry nodded and left the office. 

Ros sighed and set the folders on the desk. He stared at them for a moment, frowning slightly. “He’s got some hang-ups about control,” the former thief said quietly. “I don’t know why, and I’m not about to ask, but being undermined puts him in a bad head-space.” 

He huffed and looked up. “Barr’s a decent man. Gave me a chance when no one else would have. Hell, most of the people who work for him are outcasts in some way. Ashley was bounced from foster home to foster home until she turned 18 and was kicked out of the system. When she came here asking about a job, she was fresh off a Greyhound bus, high on meth. Barry took her in. He even paid the first three months rent on her apartment once she was clean. Kim’s husband has stage four cancer. She missed a lot of work at her last job taking care of him, so they let her go. Barry doesn’t even set a schedule for her. She comes and goes, putting in hours when she can. 

Brad has a juvie record that rivals ours. Barry caught him breaking in one night. Somehow he managed to talk the kid into working here. He rooms with Ashley now, splitting the rent. He even got his GED a few months back. Barry lets Carrie and Madison hold their cram sessions here after hours or at his house while he works. More than one employee has gone to his house for emergencies. They all know that they can come to him with any problem, be it emotional, financial, whatever. Barry has a reputation for being a softie when it comes to his employees, friends and neighbors. And they are utterly loyal to him.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Len asked curiously.

Ros smiled faintly. “Because if you’re going to be with Barry, you’d better get used to scrutiny. There are a lot of people in this town who are going to be watching you closely, to make sure you don’t hurt him. Oh, and Madison’s mom is the sheriff. Expect a visit. She practically adopted Barry after he bought her daughter’s course books since her grant isn’t big enough to cover them.”

Len stared at the desk for a long moment, thinking carefully about everything Ros had told him. He’d always known that Barry was a good person. That he put others before his own needs. Everything he had just heard only reinforced his own self doubts. What did he bring to this? How could Barry possibly want to be with him? All he had was a dark past and an iffy future. He didn’t even have a fucking hobby much less any legal income other than the investments he made from the money _Barry had given him_!

“He wouldn't be with you if he didn't want to be,” Ros said, interrupting Len’s thoughts. “I always knew there was someone in his past he missed. Sometimes he would get this far off look, like he was remembering something. Like when the first snow would fall, or the peaches.”

“Peaches?” Len asked.

Ros nodded and smiled crookedly. “It’s the weirdest thing. When he gets in fresh peaches, he always gets this smirk. Then he mumbles ‘peachy’ and chuckles.”

Warm flooded Len as he remembered the night Barry tracked him down in that office while he was stealing blueprints for Lewis. Did that mean Barry had had feelings for him, even back then? God! So much wasted time!

Ros was studying him closely. “That means something to you, doesn’t it?”

Len looked away and shrugged. He wasn’t about to share that memory with anyone, especially not someone he still wasn’t comfortable trusting. Dillon might be reformed, but there was still some bad blood between them. He leaned forward and grabbed the folders. “Show me what you do for Barry,” he said, changing the subject. “I’m no CPA, but I know a bit about managing money.”


	15. An Argument For Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry deals with Oliver and the others.

Barry stepped out of the office and sighed, seeing the censure on the faces of his former friends and family. Past them, glancing up awkwardly every few seconds, he could see his employees watching the group warily. 

“Just how many criminals are you harboring, Barry?” demanded Ollie.

Barry shot the other man a quick glare. “Besides you?” he snapped. Iris tensed and crossed her arms but Barry spun on his heel and headed toward the back door. “Maisy, you are in charge until I get back,” he called out. “If you need help, holler. Ros and Len are in the office. Send them in some snacks.” 

Barry stepped into the back parking lot and walked over to a picnic table set up under a couple of trees. He sat on top of the table and placed his feet on the seat. “Let me explain a few things to all of you right now,” he said firmly. “This is my shop. My business. I will not tolerate anyone harassing my employees or making them feel threatened in their work environment. So the next time anyone pulls a weapon inside the bakery, I’m calling the sheriff.”

Ollie gave Barry a mutinous look but Felicity spoke first. “Okay, so that could have gone better,” she said, giving him an awkward smile. “It was just a surprise to see former thief, Roscoe Dillon and Captain Cold going at it.”

“ _Ros_ Dillon and _Len Snart_ ,” Barry corrected. “There hasn’t been a Captain Cold in years. Ros got himself straightened out. He’s an accountant now. A good one, too.”

Iris stepped forward, looking at Barry pleadingly. “Barr, none of this makes sense! You run off and change your name, give everything to a bunch of criminals, and now you’re actually living with those same criminals and shunning us! We’re your family! We love you! I love you!” She sniffled, tears forming on her lashes. “Barry, you loved me. That newspaper said we were married. What happened?”

Barry sighed and shook his head. “I told you why I left, Iris. You just don’t want to believe it. That newspaper? It was just one of Eobard’s tricks. He changed that timeline when he tried to kill me as a child. It was never going to come true. Even if it did, who says I’m the Allen you married? You never loved me like that.”

He gave her a soft, tiny smile. “And that’s okay. I did love you, but I think I confused what kind of love it was. I still love you as much as I ever did, but I know now that I was never in love with you. Not like I am with Len.”

“That killer?” Joe exclaimed.

Barry nodded. “Yes. I’ve loved him for a long time. Possibly since their father tried to kill Lisa. He’s important to me, and I’m important enough to him that he never gave up trying to find me. He came here, on a minuscule chance, hoping to be with me. He makes me happy, and I think I can do the same for him.” 

“Barry, we’re trying to understand,” Ollie said gruffly. “But this is all so surreal. You’re the Flash. A hero. That responsibility...”

“I’m not the Flash anymore,” Barry interrupted. “I’m no longer a speedster.”

Felicity and Iris gasped while Ollie and Joe looked appalled. “What?” Ollie managed to mumble.

“I’m no longer connected to the speed force,” Barry told them. “I’m just a normal human, now. I used Wells’ technology to get rid of my powers.”

“Why would you do that?” demanded Iris, eyes wide with horror.

“Several months after I left I realized I had to make a choice,” Barry said with a sigh. “I couldn’t be three people anymore. I had to chose. I could be the Flash, CSI Allen or Barry. Being all three was too much. I never relaxed. I never had any kind of personal life. All I ever heard from anyone was that I had responsibilities. And yet, no matter how hard I tried, no matter how much I did, I hurt someone. I disappointed someone. It was never enough. I was never enough.”

“Barry...” Felicity whispered sadly. She started to move forward but Barry hurried on.

“As a CSI, I was surrounded by death and misery. A constant reminder that I couldn’t help everyone. I felt like a failure most days,” he said. “Even as Barry I had no peace. I was stuck in a mindset that I could never have the life I wanted. I was drowning in depression. I wasn’t allowed any privacy.” Iris crossed her arms, giving him a glare, but Barry ignored her. “I was an adult being treated like a child.”

Joe huffed. “Maybe if you had acted like...”

“Stop it,” Barry said firmly. “Joe, I am 30 years old. You don’t get to second guess me. You aren’t my father.” Joe’s jaw dropped and Iris gasped but Barry shrugged calmly. “I’m sorry, but it’s the truth. I’m grateful you took me in, but you were my foster parent, not my actual one.”

Barry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I spent months debating on what to do. In the end, I did what was best for me. I figured out how to destroy my powers. I’ll never be a meta again, and I’m happy. I’m happier than I’ve ever been in my life. So, if you came here hoping to get the Flash back, you’re too late. He died over a year ago. If you’re here for a forensic scientist, he’s gone, too. I’m Barry Caldwell, now. Baker, business owner, boyfriend to Leonard Snart. It’s up to you to decide if that’s good enough for you.”

“It’s good enough for the people around here.”

Everyone turned as four people approached. Barry smiled widely and hopped off the bench, stepping forward to hug the woman in front and briefly grip the shoulders of the two men in greeting. He lifted the baby from the second man’s hip and cradled her to his chest.

“Hey, Gracie,” he cooed. “Look how cute you are in purple! James, Greg, Sharon, these are my friends from before.” Barry turned and looked at the group. “Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak, Joe and Iris West. Guys, this is Sharon Williams, town sheriff, James Weaver, city council, and Greg Tucker, who owns the book store.”

Sharon stared at each one of them carefully before turning to Barry. “And the boyfriend?” she smirked. 

Barry rolled his eyes, his cheeks turning pink. “He’s inside with Ros.”

Greg grinned and headed toward the backdoor. “I’ll take them some lunch.”

Barry huffed, bouncing the baby. “Your daddy is in for a surprise, Gracie. He has no idea who he is about to meet.”

“And who is he meeting?” James asked.

“Former thief, Captain Cold,” Barry grinned. “Lucky for Greg, Len left his gun behind.”

Sharon laughed fondly. “I swear you’re like a magnet for outlaws.”

“Did you hear that, Gracie? She called you an outlaw!” Barry fake gasped. “That’s profiling!”

Sharon rolled her eyes fondly. “Shut up and point me toward the red velvet. I missed breakfast.”

Barry chuckled louder, turning and walking back inside. “Come on, everyone. The morning rush is over by now. I’ll close for a bit and we can sit down.”


	16. Community

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry's old friends meet his new friends.

There was something about seeing Barry with a baby on his hip that really cranked Len’s motor. He could not stop staring at Barry as he cooed and made faces at Gracie. Watching the little girl smile toothlessly and make grabby hands at Barry’s nose was absolutely adorable. He could barely pay any attention to his interrogators because of it.

“Well, I was going to make graphic threats about body parts buried in snow drifts until the spring thaw, but I’m pretty sure they will go in one ear and out the other,” Sharon said with an eye roll.

“Hmm?” Len mumbled, glancing at her and James briefly.

James chuckled and clapped a hand on Len’s shoulder. He reacted instinctively by jerking away and growling. Barry was by his side immediately, looking worried. Seeing the dawning awareness in the strangers’ eyes, Len gritted his teeth. He hated the way his body gave away secrets he had always tried to hide. 

“Bubph!” Gracie babbled, leaning forward and making grabby hands at Len. When he didn’t immediately lift her out of Barry’s arms, her tiny mouth turned down into a frown and the bottom lip trembled. “Glubba!” Len stared at the baby with alarm. Her eyes grew moist and she sniffled several times really fast. Startled by the tears forming on her lashes, Len quickly took her in his arms. Instantly the tears disappeared and she began patting his cheeks, one after the other, and giggling.

“I’m holding a baby,” Len hissed, looking at Barry with disbelief. “Why am I holding a strange baby?”

“Aww!” Barry cooed, twirling one of her little curls around his finger. “She likes you, Len.”

“Why the hell would you give me a baby?” he hissed more urgently. The sound of a camera click made Len look to the right where Lisa was holding up her phone and grinning gleefully. “Lisa!”

“That is so adorable!” she gushed, turning her phone so Ros could see the picture as well. 

“I want a copy,” Barry told her, still playing with Gracie’s hair. 

Lisa tapped her phone a few times and Barry’s phone pinged loudly. “Done,” she said cheerfully. 

Len glared at Barry. “Revenge, Scarlet. It’s kind of my specialty.”

Barry leaned in close, placing his mouth near Len’s ear. “Blowjobs are mine,” he whispered. “And you look incredibly sexy holding a baby.”

Len struggled to hold back a moan. Seeing the knowing smirk on Sharon’s face helped.

“Are we really not going to talk about all this?” Oliver asked testily from a few feet away. He crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at Barry. “Does everyone in this town know who you are?”

Greg snorted as he continued to pop tiny cookies into his mouth. “It’s a small town. Less than 500 people live here permanently. Granted, we have our branch of the community college, which brings our census closer to 2000 but the closest big city is 2 hours away in good weather. Everyone knows everyone.” He poured himself some coffee and sat at the counter. “Yes, we know he used to be the Flash. No, we don’t care. Yes, we know he used to be Captain Cold. No, we don’t care.”

“You don’t care that you have a killer right in front of you?” Joe demanded.

“According to my research, Leonard Snart is a free man. No warrants. I checked the local and federal databases closely,” Sharon said. “Whatever he may or may not have done in the past, he’s been clean for at least two years. He hasn’t caused any trouble in my town. Barry vouches for him. And that goes a long way with me.”

“You’ve got to understand,” James said calmly. “Our town is close knit. We look out for one another. When Mrs. Janelle’s roof collapsed everyone chipped in money and hands to fix it. When a trucker dropped off twenty-two puppies from an abandoned farm at the animal shelter, the whole town set out to find them homes. It took two days to get each one settled with a family. When the high school scholastic team earned the chance to go to a national convention in Washington DC, Barry was the first one to step in and donate money for the trip.”

“We take care of our people,” Sharon said. “Barry and Ros are two of our own. And if Leonard is who Barry chooses, then that makes him one of ours, too.”

“Joe, I understand you’re angry and worried,” Barry said calmly. “But you need to realize that I’m happy. I belong here. This is my home. Not just the house I live in or the business I own, but the town itself. The people in it. I have never fit in anywhere else as well as I do here.”

“Barry, we’re trying to understand,” Oliver began tiredly.

“No, you aren’t,” Roscoe interrupted. “You’re too busy judging to understand. You can’t see past the past. You still see him as the Flash. You still see Snart as Cold. We’re still thieves and criminals to you because you never grew past being the Arrow. And that’s fine for you. But we’ve all changed. We’re not the same people we were before. Whether you accept it or not, we’ve moved on.”

“Leopards don’t change their spots,” Iris said angrily. 

“Then I guess you’re still the controlling, noisy brat you always were,” Lisa smirked.

“Excuse me!” Iris shrieked.

“Okay!” Barry said loudly, holding his hands up for silence. “Things are getting a bit heated. Lisa, back off. Iris, shut up. Joe, take your hand away from your gun before I confiscate it. Oliver, keep your opinions to yourself. Felicity… actually, you’ve been great. Len, Gracie hasn’t had lunch, so stop giving her that cookie. Ros, go finish the books.” Barry turned and looked toward the kitchen. “Maisy, Kim, could you check the tarts?” He turned back to the group. “Now, I’m going to reopen the shop and, with the exception of Lisa and Felicity, you are all going to go somewhere else.”

Len looked like he was about to object, but Greg stepped to his side. “Come on, Leonard. Let me show you my bookshop. You can sign my Captain Cold action figure.”

Len stared at Barry, noting the silent plea in his eyes. With a heavy sigh he leaned over and kissed Barry’s jaw. “Fine. I’ll be back after lunch.”

Once Greg, Gracie and Len were gone Sharon looked at the others. “James and I will give you a tour of the town,” she said, her tone firm. The group reluctantly stepped out of the bakery. 

Once they were gone Barry heaved a relieved sigh. He turned to Lisa and Felicity and gave a vague smile. “Lisa?”

She smirked and stepped behind the counter. “On it.”

Barry turned to Felicity. “Come keep me company while I make some Sundae cakes.”

Felicity nodded and linked her arm with his. “Lead on, Barry. I should warn you, though, I can’t bake. Like, at all. I tried making brownies, once. Got food poisoning.”

Barry chuckled and shook his head fondly as he led the blonde to the kitchen.


	17. Friends Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg educates Len more on Delta and why no one is concerned about his arrival.

Len stepped into Worlds Unveiled and looked around curiously. In the week he had been in Delta, he hadn’t really looked around town much, yet. The shop was small, but brightly lit. One corner was set up with two overstuffed chairs and a small loveseat. There was a small table piled high with magazines, paperbacks and a bowl of nuts. Shelves lined the walls from floor to ceiling and there were three rows of bookshelves in the center. Bright neon paper signs identified each section. Hanging from the ceiling were cardboard cut-outs of Harry Potter, Winnie-the-Pooh, Albert Einstein, Elvis, Frankenstein, and the Fullmetal Alchemist. 

A slender woman with silver hair pulled back into a long braid came from behind the counter with a bright smile. Gracie immediately began reaching for her. “Mim-mim!”

Len handed her over carefully. “Hello. I’m Leonard Snart. You must be Gracie’s mom. She has your eyes.”

The woman laughed softly. “Actually, I’m her aunt, Miriam Carter.”

Greg grinned as he tossed his jacket over a chair. “Bev, my wife, is at work. She’s the second grade teacher. Mimi helps out from time to time. She also works at the clinic.”

“I’m very good at answering phones. It’s almost a superpower,” she said with mock seriousness. “Now, while Greg interrogates you, I’ll go get Munchikin here some lunch.”

Len lifted one eyebrow and smirked at Greg. “Interrogation?”

The other man chuckled and motioned for Len to sit in a chair. “Of course. Everyone in town is dying to know more about the man Barry is living with.”

Len sat and crossed one leg over the other. “I was under the impression you all already know who I am.”

Greg shrugged. “We know who you were, but not who you are. I doubt Barry would be with you if you were a bad person.”

Len refused to squirm under the man’s scrutiny. He had spent most of his life playing a role. It had been necessary for survival. He had done whatever it took to keep Lisa and Mick safe. To keep himself alive. Then came Barry Allen with his optimism, his goodness, his too-bright smile. And his faith in Len. Losing Barry had put cracks in Len’s walls. Left them weakened and unstable. Finding Barry again had made them fall, leaving his defenses crumbled at his feet. All he wanted, now, was to be with Barry. To stay here. To have a place in his life.

Len took a deep breath and met the other man’s eyes unflinchingly. “I’m not sure who I am, anymore,” he admitted. “I spent forty years as a crook, a con. I spent two years as a supervillain. I spent another two and a half just existing from day to day.”

Greg smiled faintly, a knowing look in his eye. “And for the past week?”

Len ran a hand over his short hair. He couldn’t explain why he felt comfortable or capable of opening up to this man. Maybe because he seemed so accepting. Maybe because Barry obviously trusted him. Maybe because the man understood. “How do you know?” he asked softly. “How do you know when you’ve found what you didn’t even know you wanted?”

Greg’s smile widened. “You start to question everything you ever thought you knew,” he answered. 

“You’ve done this, haven’t you?” Len asked with sudden clarity. “Changed who you were into someone new. Become someone new.”

Greg nodded and leaned forward to brace his elbows on his knees. “Once upon a time, my name was Black Spider. I was an assassin. Then I met someone, a hero. He showed me a different way, a better life. Through him I met Miriam and Bev. I found my place in this world.” Greg chuckled softly and gave Len a wink. “You’ll find Delta is more than just a small town, Leonard. It’s a true haven for those who were lost everywhere else. More than one killer, con artist and hero has made their way here and found something better.”

Len’s stomach clenched. “What do you mean?” he asked warily.

“This place is a beacon,” Mimi said, joining them. “Gracie is down for a nap and I need to get back to the clinic,” she said to Greg. She turned and smiled at Len warmly. “Welcome to Delta, Leonard. Hopefully we’ll see a great deal more of you.”

The two men watched her leave silently. Once the door closed behind her, Greg turned back to Len. “Do you know about the multi-universes?”

Len nodded. It was one of the things Barry had talked to Gideon about. He didn’t understand all of it, but he understood there were many other worlds, and that Barry had been to a few.

“Delta is a stronghold between most of them,” Greg told him. “Here, the link between other worlds is more difficult to access. Kind of like a multi-verse Berlin Wall. That’s what draws some people. Those who have been to, or are from, other worlds can find peace here. Places like Central City and Gotham are the opposite. The barriers in those places is thinner. It’s isn’t so hard to cross over. Anyone who has traveled between worlds will find themselves unsettled in those cities because they are constantly, subconsciously, called to those other worlds.”

Len tried to wrap his head around what he was being told. A small town full of people who either knew about or were from other universes? It was inconceivable.

“Don’t overthink it,” Greg advised. “Only about two dozen of us know about the multi-verses. Most of the people here are strictly average. Some are like Ros. He has no idea what brought him here, or why he’s happier here than anywhere else. He’s content to not question it.”

“Does Barry know?” Len asked warily.

Greg smirked. “He was the first one to realize it. Until he came along, none of us noticed the lack of a pull. We were like Ros, content to be happy.”

“And now that you do know?” Len asked.

The former assassin shrugged. “It doesn’t change how we feel or how we live. What it does change is how we view outsiders.” 

“You mean me,” Len growled. 

“No,” Greg assured him. “Like we said, Barry chose you. That makes you one of us. So is your sister and, once he arrives, your friend, Mick. But the others? Queen, Smoak, and the Wests?” He shook his head. “The sooner they leave, the better. They need the drama, the angst, of heroes and villains. It defines them, gives their lives meaning. They’d never be truly happy in a peaceful environment.”

“How do you know so much about me?” Len demanded. “About Lisa and Mick?”

Greg stood and motioned for Len to follow him. He led Len up some stairs to the second floor. It was a spacious flat, filled with solid furniture and brightly colored accent pieces. Greg walked over to a rolltop desk and picked up a sketchpad and help it out to him. Len opened it up and found a picture of Barry. Not the Barry he was now, but the tired, empty-eyed Barry from two and a half years ago. 

Len flipped though a few of people he didn’t know before finding one of Lisa and himself. The next was of Dillon and Lisa. Then Mick, Len, Lisa and Barry. A few more people his didn’t know, and a couple he recognized from the bakery followed. He found one of Dillon, Kim and Maisy.

The last, in particular, stood out. It was of himself and Barry sitting on a bench, a small dog at their feet. Len’s hair was all white and Barry had grey at his temples. A teenage girl was standing in front of them, holding the hand of a young man with bright blue eyes and a weird green ring on his hand.

Greg smiled softly. “My wife did these. She’s an oracle.”


	18. Then and Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Joe and Iris get educated about the town, Barry and what family really means.

Oliver was not happy with how things were going. Maybe it had been arrogant to think that Barry would be grateful to see him, but this wariness he was receiving was disconcerting, to say the least. Barry was no longer the hesitant, bumbling young man he remembered. He had noticed it when Barry reluctantly invited them into his home. This Barry was calmer, more settled. He was also much harder to read. He no longer broadcast his emotions. The only thing Oliver was certain of, was that Barry was hopelessly attached to Snart. How that had happened in only a week, he didn’t understand. Before Barry disappeared, Snart had been his enemy. 

Hadn’t he? 

Oliver had never understood why Barry would erase their records and leave them his inheritance. He had assumed it was a payment for helping him disappear. But there was something… intense between the two men. He could see it in the way they gravitated to one another. The looks that passed between them. Even the tone of voice they used with one another. It wasn’t just sex. It wasn’t just physical. They cared about one another.

Oliver didn’t see how this could possibly end well. Snart was a killer. He’d always been one, and nothing would ever wash away the stain on his soul. Oliver knew that better than anyone. Murder, no matter how justified, left a darkness in you that could never be eliminated. 

“Wow, you’ re really not a happy man, are you?”

Oliver looked at Sharon, unamused. “You are the sheriff. How can you be so calm about the Snarts in your town?”

The woman chuckled and whistled loudly to a couple of teens across the street. They immediately stopped tossing pebbles at the banner strung between two street lights and hurried off. “I’m more concerned with the Green Arrow being in my town, to be perfectly honest. Leonard Snart has been a model citizen for over two years. You, on the other hand, recently had a very explosive battle in Star City with a drug cartel.”

“I stop criminals,” Oliver growled. 

“Your life revolves around violence,” she countered. “Delta City has a very low crime rate. There’s the occasional joy ride, some vandalism, even a few bar fights. Our last major crime was 14 month ago. So, just to be clear, while you are in my city, you will keep your weapons locked up. I will not tolerate a vigilante on my streets.”

Oliver bristled. “If I see a crime...”

“You will report it to the police,” Sharon said firmly. When Oliver opened his mouth to argue, she held up a hand, allowing it to catch fire. Oliver’s eyes widened and his hand fluttered toward one of his daggers. “I’m a small town sheriff, but I’m not helpless or incompetent, Mr. Queen. If you cannot obey the laws, leave Delta. Because I will lock you up,” she warned.

* * *

James whistled softly as he walked alongside Joe and Iris. When Sharon had broken off, leading Queen in a different direction, he had herded the Wests toward the center of town. “Hmm. Another cold snap will hit in a day or two. Hopefully it’s the last for a while. My sheep are getting restless being cooped up so much.”

“Are we really going to talk about livestock?” Iris grumbled.

James glanced her way. “What would you rather talk about, Miss West?”

“I would rather be talking sense into Barry!” she hissed.

James turned down a small path and walked to the gazebo. He stepped inside and sat down on one of the benches. “What makes you think he’s not thinking clearly?”

The father/daughter duo stood side-by-side and gave him matching glares. “He gave up everything!” she argued. “And for what? Bagels and a criminal?”

James chuckled and shook his head. “Happiness is such an odd concept to you, isn’t it? Or is it that you don’t think he can be happy without any of you? Shall I tell you about the Barry I first met?” He shifted to get comfortable and sighed, remembering two years ago. 

“Strangers in Delta do not go unnoticed,” he began. “Barry hadn’t even finished checking in to the bed and breakfast before half the town knew there was a visitor. It was easy to see the guy was at his breaking point. He rarely left his room the first couple of days. When he did, we could all see how depressed he was. He barely ate, he wandered listlessly, not even noticing his surroundings. Mr. Haley, the B&B owner, could clearly hear him wake up each night, screaming from nightmares. To be honest, we were all hoping he moved on quickly. 

Then there was a storm. We get them regular, this is a northern town, after all. This storm was bad, though, even by our standards. Electric was out. Roads were impassible. We took snowmobiles out to the farms and homes to bring everyone closer to town, just to be safe. Unfortunately, an accident happened. One of the snowmobiles broke down, stranding Fuller, the deputy, with the Henderson twins and their pregnant mom. It was hours before we even realized they hadn’t checked in yet. We were just getting ready to go get them, when Barry overheard what was going on. He offered to go, since most of us were exhausted from making a bunch of trips, already. My son offered to go with him and show him where the Hendersons lived.”

James sighed softly, reliving that night. “The storm got worse while they were out. They were caught in the open, unable to see where they were going. The horses ended up freezing to death. The others would have too, but Barry is smart. He showed my son and Fuller how to dig out a shelter in a snow bank. He used his powers to heat up the walls, then let them cool so they formed ice to give it support. They huddled all night around Barry who vibrated his body to provide enough friction to keep everyone from freezing. When morning came and the storm let up, they walked back to town.”

James looked at the Wests, pleased to see a little awe in their eyes. “Barry saved seven lives that night. When Kelly had her baby three months later, she named him Barry, after his godfather. The Henderson twins work at the bakery in the summer for spending money. Kelly’s husband is in the army and he gets monthly care packages from Barry’s bakery. We have two other residents in the military, neither of which Barry has ever even met, but they get the same care packages filled with cookies, chocolates and magazines. Why? Because they’re part of our town and Barry loves his home and it’s people.

And we love Barry. He does more than just provide baked goods. He gives those kids who work for him hope. Acceptance. It’s one thing to have your family or friends tell you that you have worth, but to have someone like Barry do it? He doesn’t owe them anything, but he gives them so much. It shows them there is good in this world and that they are part of it. 

When Barry made the choice to give up his powers, we all supported him. No one questioned him or tried to talk him out of it. Would it make our lives easier to have a superhero around? Sure. But we would rather he be happy, and he was never happy as a meta.”

James stood and brushed off his pants. “He had already opened the bakery by then, but there was an immediate improvement in his actions and personality. After he left the Flash behind, he became happier. Settled. Leonard just adds to that.”

“Barry belongs with his family!” Iris insisted. 

James chuckled. “Family is what you make of it.”


	19. Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len has an interesting theory on why Barry is happier in Delta than Central.

Len stepped into the kitchen and gave Maisy a nod before focusing on Barry. Barry was leaning over a table, airbrushing a cake. Curious, Len moved closer. He stayed just out of Barry’s line of sight and watched him carefully wave the gun over the frosted cake. Slowly the cake took on a silver-blue sheen. Small piles of icing in random spots were left uncolored. Barry stepped to the side, rinsed the remaining color from the gun's nozzle and bowl and then added two drops of pink coloring and one drop of gold. Next he sprayed over the small uncolored areas, spraying a bit heavier at the base of each pile but leaving the tops a lighter color. Again, he rinsed the out the remains of the old color and then used green coloring around the edges of the cake. Once he was satisfied with the colors, Barry cleaned the gun again and turned off the air pump. He grabbed a little box and opened it up, removing small My Little Pony figures from inside. Each one was carefully placed on a pink ‘podium’. Barry picked up a piping bag filled with pink, purple, blue and neon green icing, using it to create a rainbow border and roses. He finished by writing ‘Happy 6th Birthday Shayla’ across the bottom and placing two spun sugar roses in the center.

Barry wiped his hands off on a damp towel and turned to smile at him. “Have a nice time with Greg?”

Len stepped in close and kissed Barry gently. “So, how long have you known I was going to come here?” he asked. 

Barry sighed softly and wrapped his arms around Len’s waist. “I didn’t,” he answered. “I take it you met Beverly.”

Len shook his head. “Greg showed me her sketchbook.”

Barry’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“That’s surprising?” he asked.

Barry nodded. “Len, Greg is very protective of Beverly’s powers. Everyone knows she has sketches, but as far as I know, only Miriam, Greg and Sharon have ever looked through it.”

“You haven’t seen it?” Len asked, surprised.

Barry shook his head. “And I don’t want to,” he replied firmly. “I don’t want to know my future. Len, I had no idea you would come here. I’m glad you’re here. I want you to stay as long as you want. But I wasn’t expecting you.”

Len wondered if he should tell Barry about the sketch of them looking older. Barry continued before he could decide.

“But knowing what’s to come?” Barry shook his head. “I don’t want that. I’d rather enjoy each day as it comes and not fret whether I’m doing things the right way to make sure her visions come to pass. Too much pressure.”

Len gave him a nod to show he understood. “So, tell me more about this multi-verse barrier.”

Barry glanced toward Maisy then led Len to the office. Once the door was shut, he leaned back against it. “Think of it like ice over a lake. In some areas the ice is thick and you can walk across it safely. In other areas it is thinner, weaker. Stepping on it will make it crack and break. It’s the same with the barrier between worlds. Some places are more dangerous than others.”

Len thought about that carefully. “Places like Central and Gotham,” he mumbled.

Barry looked at him curiously. “Gotham and Central?”

Len crossed his arms, one hand coming up to brace under his chin. “There aren’t any heroes and villains here, are there?”

Barry shook his head. “No. Some ex-heroes and ex-villains, but no one here is currently active. Why?”

Len was quiet for a moment. “I always wondered why some cities seemed to call out to crazies,” he said carefully. “I mean, look at Gotham. The Joker, Scarecrow, Riddler, Poison Ivy, Batman. Not only them, but there are more mobsters in Gotham than there are in, say, New York or Los Angeles, which are bigger cities. Central has a pretty high number of mob families, plus the metas. I’m betting Metropolis and Star City are weak spots, too.”

Barry looked at him with dawning understanding. “You think the weak spots draw in criminals.”

Len nodded. “And heroes. I think they’re either drawn there, or something happens to create them, like with Batman or you.”

“Thawne deliberately created the circumstances that made me the Flash,” Barry pointed out.

“Self-fulfilling,” Len shrugged. “You told Gideon that he changed _when_ you became the Flash, which tells me you were always destined to be the Flash. Something else would have made you a speedster if he never went back in time. I think him going back changed more than just when you became the Flash. I think it might have changed much more.”

“Like what?” Barry asked.

Len paused and clasped his hands behind his neck. “Before the transport where we initially met, it had been years since I was last in Central,” he admitted. “Truthfully, when I left at 23, I promised I would never return. I kept that promise for 15 years. Barry, I could have stolen that diamond in Orlando, Miami, or even Atlanta. I was in Atlanta when it was on display. Yet, I waited until it was in Central to try.”

“Why?” Barry asked.

Len dropped his hands and sighed. “I don’t know. It seemed like a whim at the time.”

Barry swallowed as the enormity of what Len was hinting at hit him. “You think it was destiny that we meet.”

Len slowly nodded. “I think that Thawne changing the past changed everything, including us. Why was Thawne so obsessed with you and Iris? Because in the original timeline, you and she were together. He never worried about me, about us, because we were never together in his timeline.”

A sharp ache filled Barry. “What are you saying, Len?” he asked hesitantly. “Are… are you saying we shouldn’t be together?”

Len quickly closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Barry tightly. “No!” Len shook his head firmly. “No, that is not what I’m saying! I’m saying… I mean...” Len exhaled heavily. “Dammit, I don’t know what I’m saying, exactly. It’s just that, if Thawne hadn’t done what he did, maybe you and I wouldn’t be getting this chance, now. Maybe we would have never met at all, or been mortal enemies, or one of us would be dead. I don’t know.” 

Len paused and kissed Barry hard, almost desperately. “I’m saying that I’m glad. I’m glad this is where we ended up. Whatever the reason, whether it’s Thawne or a weak world barrier or fate or just plain blind luck, I wouldn’t give this up for anything.”

Len took a deep breath. “I’m saying I’m happy. For once in my miserable fucking life, I’m happy, Barry, and it’s because of you. Because… because I love you.”

Barry spun them and pressed Len against the door. “Thank heaven,” he growled. “Because I love you, too,” he said, quickly capturing Len’s mouth in a passionate kiss.


	20. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry sets his foot down with his old friends.

Barry took a deep breath before stepping into his living room. He had sent Len and Lisa to the market for some groceries so he could have talk privately with Joe, Iris, Oliver and Felicity. Len had balked a bit, but Lisa had dragged him off. As soon as he was in the room, Iris stood, mouth opening and expression stern. Barry held up a hand to stop her.

“I’m going to say this as calmly, kindly and seriously as I can,” he began. “I need all of you to leave. Go home to Star and Central. In a few weeks, once I’ve decided how to handle this, I’ll contact Joe and Felicity.”

“Barry...” Iris began, looking ready to argue.

“Stop, Iris,” Barry snapped. “Just… stop. Goddammit! You just can’t listen, can you? I’m trying my very best to be reasonable! I am so close to just cutting ties completely!”

Iris gasped, her mouth now open in shock. Joe stood, giving Barry a disappointed look, as he placed his hands on her shoulders in comfort. Barry shook his head and sighed. 

“See, this is why I don’t trust any of you,” he pointed out. “How many times have I told you I don’t need or want you interfering in my life? I’m a grown man and you still want to order me around like I’m a child! You act like I owe you, but guess what, I don’t! I don’t owe anyone here anything! If I choose to give you my friendship, then that’s exactly what it is, my choice. You can choose to accept it or not. But it’s not an obligation, for either of us. You invade my home, insult my loved ones and my town, disrespect my business and then berate me for not rolling over and showing you my belly.”

“We’re trying to protect you!” Joe said sternly. “Those criminals conned you out of everything and now they’re here to do it again!”

Barry snorted loudly. “Please. What I gave them and Cisco was nothing! A drop in the bucket. I have billions. I have six different properties that Thawne left me, including 40% ownership of a bank in the Caymen Islands. Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep a small business afloat in a small town like this? I barely make any profit from the bakery. I didn’t open my store to become rich. I did it because I love it. Because I’m happy there. Delta didn’t even have a library until I came here. The new snowplow? Me. The free concession stand at the ice rink? Me. Anonymous donations made through one of the charities Thawne’s lawyer helped me set up so nobody here feels obligated. Lisa and Len have no idea what I’m worth, financially.”

“You’re wealthy?” Oliver asked, stunned.

“Yes,” Barry replied calmly.

Iris’ expression turned furious. “You are a billionaire and you never told me?! You gave money to criminals but never even thought about your family?!”

Barry stared at her without flinching. “Did you really think your student loan was suddenly gone because the bank was bought up by another company and ‘lost’ it? Or that Joe’s mortgage was paid off by Francine’s insurance? She didn’t have insurance. I paid it off. That ‘inheritance’ you, Joe and Wally suddenly got from some long lost relative? That was me.”

Joe looked torn between anger and guilt. Barry knew it was because Joe, like Iris, had felt Barry should have given his money to them instead of Cisco and Len, he but was too proud to say so. “Why would you lie about that? Why didn’t you just say it was you?”

“Because I didn’t want anyone knowing just how much Thawne left me,” Barry answered tiredly. “For a long time I felt guilty for having it. It was blood money.” He sighed and looked toward Oliver. “You know as well as I do how people change when there’s money involved.”

Oliver nodded, looking resigned. “Even the most well-intentioned person can be swayed where wealth is concerned. Even when it’s not intentional, money makes people act differently.”

“You really don’t trust us, do you?” Joe asked in a hurt tone.

Barry sighed and shook his head, pulling an envelope from his pocket. “Plane tickets home. Your flights leave in two hours. There’s a car waiting outside for you.”

Without giving them time to reply, Barry turned and walked into the kitchen, picked up a canvas bag and left the house. He walked down the sidewalk to a small brick house and knocked on the door. After a few minutes the door opened and he smiled warmly. “Hey, Mr. Peterson. I brought you some of the danishes you like. How’s you shoulder healing up?”

* * *

Len stepped into the bedroom and looked at Barry carefully. When Barry called to tell them West, Queen and Smoak were gone, he’d felt a lot of relief and a bit of worry. He knew Barry loved them, despite everything. He knew they had hurt Barry with their actions, both in the past and now. While he was certain Barry was glad they were gone, he was also certain Barry was sad things were so tense between them. He wished there was something he could do to ease the tension but he wasn’t about to give Barry up just to make those people happy. 

Barry turned from the closet and smiled softly at him. “Hey. So, I was thinking we could go out to eat tonight,” he said. “Sharon invited us over for dinner. She’s making a ham and sweet potatoes. You can meet Maddy, her daughter. Also Kelly is coming by with her three.”

“One of them is your godson, I hear,” Len teased. 

Barry huffed a laugh and nodded. “Greg talks too much.”

Len closed the distance between them and pulled Barry into a loose hug. “So, how are you?” he asked gently.

Barry sighed and leaned into the embrace. “Tired. Drained. But I now know that I can stand my ground. I’ve always worried how it would go when I saw them again. Now that worry is gone. It’s done. Maybe someday we can rebuild a relationship, but for now, I’m not willing to compromise.”

Len kissed Barry briefly before pulling back and reaching into the closet for fresh clothes. “So, how polite do I have to be to a cop?”

Barry’s chuckle relaxed them both. “Trust me,” he said playfully, “You’re gonna want to be nice to Sharon. She’s not your typical sheriff.” Barry hesitated a moment before clearing his throat. “Um, Len, there’s something I need to tell you. I, uh, I’m rich. Like, really rich.”

Len blinked at him. “Okay.”

Barry frowned slightly in confusion at Len’s lack of reaction. “Like really, really rich.”

Len shrugged. “So am I.”

“I’m literally a billionaire,” Barry pressed.

Len looked at him curiously. “Am I supposed to be upset?”

Barry shook his head. “No. I just...”

“You thought I would care?” Len asked. “Barry, rich, poor, whatever. If you had nothing, I’d still love you. I don’t care about your money. The money you left me went to the Rogues. I have more than enough to support us comfortably for the rest of our lives. All I care about is having you in my life.”

Barry relaxed and kissed Len tenderly. “God, I love you,” he said happily.

“So, I better tell Lisa we’re having dinner out so she has time to get dressed,” Len said after stealing another kiss. He turned to step out of the room.

“Ummm...”

Len turned back to Barry suspiciously. “What?”

Barry rubbed the back of his neck. “Lisa isn’t joining us,” he answered hesitantly.

Len’s eyes narrowed. “Barry?” he growled, sounding suspicious.

Barry huffed and dropped his hand. “Ros is taking her to dinner.”

Len’s eyes narrowed. “No, he isn’t. Because he’s not allowed to date my sister, ever again.”

Barry rolled his eyes. “He’s a changed man, Len.”

“He’s a man,” Len countered. “And they did the dating thing. He cheated on her.”

Barry grabbed Len’s hands before he could storm out of the bedroom. “Lisa is a grown woman. He asked her out and she said yes. After she threatened to skin him alive if he did absolutely anything wrong. I told him that if he did anything whatsoever to upset her, I’d personally return to Central and retrieve your coldgun and let you freeze him. Len, you have to let her decide for herself what she wants.”

Len gave Barry his fiercest glare. “One tear! One tiny frown! Even the slightest hitch in her voice and I’ll turn him into a Popsicle, Barry!”

“Fair enough,” Barry nodded. “Now get dressed. I want to put the finishing touches on the cran-banana pie I made earlier.”

Len huffed as Barry left the bedroom. He slumped down on the side of the bed and dragged a hand down his face. “Fucking Dillon!” he hissed. “Of all the people in the world Barry had to befriend, why did it have to be Dillon?”


	21. Happy Brithday Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years after crashing under the weight of his depression, Barry is in a much better place.

The bell over the door dinged and Barry looked up from his order forms. A smile spread across his face as the two hackers crossed the bakery to the counter. “Felicity! Hart! I wasn’t expecting either of you until the weekend!” he said happily, hurrying around the counter to hug them both. 

“And miss your birthday?” Felicity tutted. She grinned widely as she pulled a large package from her purse and held it out. 

Barry grinned and took it. “You know you didn’t have to buy me anything.”

Hartley snorted. “We’re not barbarians.” He grimaced and pulled a small box from his pocket. “Happy birthday. It’s from me, Shawna and Thea.”

Barry laughed and tugged Hartley close for another hug.

“Is this something I need to be concerned about?”

Barry released Hartley and turned to wink at Len who had just entered from the back. “Maybe. Depends on what’s in the box,” he answered holding it up.

Len glared at the small ring-sized box. “Stay here. I’m going to go get my gun,” he grumbled.

Felicity giggled as she walked over and hugged Len, who reluctantly hugged back. He still wasn’t fond of other people touching him, but over the past two years he had resigned himself to the fact that Felicity, Sharon and Maisy were touchy-feely people. Gracie was the only one he would intentionally hold onto, but Barry sometimes suspected that was more so she wouldn’t get into anything Len would need to clean up later. (He still occasionally pouted about the time she got powdered sugar hand prints all over his parka.)

Hartley winked at Barry before moving over to the counter and peering inside. “So, anything new?”

Barry nodded and pointed to some croissants. “Glazed and dusted with cocoa and chili powder. Mick’s idea. They’re really tasty if you like a touch of heat.”

Len moved to Barry’s side and wrapped an arm around his waist. “How’s Star?” he asked.

“Shawna and Thea are good,” Hartley replied. “Shawna would have come too, but Thea’s getting close to her due date so she wanted to stay close. They’re hoping you’ll come visit once the baby is born.”

When Mick and Axel decided to move to Delta, Hartley, Shawna and Roy felt uncomfortable staying in Central. Hearing that the hacker/tech genius was open to moving, Felicity got in touch with Hartley and offered him a spot at Smoak Industries. Hartley jumped at the opportunity, dragging Shawna with him to Star City. It took a couple of conversations with Barry for Oliver to agree to give them a chance. Of course, once Thea and Shawna met and became friends, it was a moot point. There was no way Thea was going to let anyone, including her own brother, mess with her new bestie. 

Roy decided to move to Opal City where he still had some family. They talked to him every couple of months and had even visited for his last art exhibit. It was a relief to see him happy and settled. Plus, they came home with a couple of his paintings, now hanging proudly in the bakery.

Axel was currently enrolled at the local college, studying finance and accountancy. Once he graduated, he had a job waiting for him with Ros. After Ashley graduated and moved to Anchorage, Axel moved in with Brad. The two of them had been dating for six months, now. Brad was a stabilizing presence in Axel’s life, bringing out the fun, smart young man who made others smile while keeping the manic tendencies dampened down.

Mick had looked around the bakery, talked with Kim and Maisy, asked where his station was, and then taken over half the kitchen. Now the shop offered hot sandwiches and soups for lunch as well as breakfast sandwiches in the mornings. Barry still found it hilariously ironic that Mick took one look at Sharon and fell head over heels. Sharon took a little convincing, but eventually she succumbed to Mick’s unique brand of charm and agreed to a date. The day Mick found out about her powers, he immediately dropped to one knee and proposed. The Pyro and the Sheriff sounded like some cheesy Harlequin Romance novel, but they were both happy, so Barry kept his amusement to himself. Len took every opportunity to pun about it. 

Lisa still helped out on the weekends but she spent more time managing Ros’ business now that they were engaged. That relationship was less amusing to Len, but Ros treated her pretty damn good, so he was slowly coming to accept it.

Reforming a friendship with Felicity had been easy. She and Barry were so much alike, she had little trouble understanding the changes Barry had made. Especially once she and Oliver called it quits for the last time. She was still the voice in the ear of the Arrow. She still handled his tech support. She just couldn’t be Oliver’s girlfiend and his teammate. 

It was almost a year after being found that Barry had begun to reconnect with Joe, Iris and Oliver. Most of that was due to their reluctance to accept that Barry was never going to return to either Central or superheroing. They were never going to be as close as they used to be, but they stilled cared about each other. Barry was satisfied with how things had turned out. 

Barry opened the gift from Felicity while Len pulled out snacks for their friends. He smiled widely when he pulled out the scrapbook. Flipping through it he saw photos for all his old friends and family. There were shots of Team Flash, Team Arrow, or old family pictures on each page. Barry got a little teary eyed when he recognized some of the embellishments she had used, like one of the original Flash bolts re-purposed as the clasp to keep the album closed, or the blueprint for the cold gun used as the background for a photo of Captain Cold and Heatwave. He drew in a shaky breath as Len kissed the side of his neck comfortingly.

Barry set the album down and untied the ribbon from Hartley’s gift. He lifted off the top and almost dropped it as he immediately began to cry. Len looked over his shoulder, frowning fiercely when he saw it actually was a ring.

“Something I need to be concerned about?” Len repeated, sounding colder.

Barry shook his head, still crying softly, and pulled the ring out of the box. At first glance it looked like a diamond engagement ring. However, once he took a closer look, Len could see the diamond was misshapen and plastic while the band was one of those bubblegum machine adjustable aluminum bands. 

Hartley was grinning widely at Barry’s reaction. “Henry said to say hi, and that he’s doing great.”

Barry held up the cheap acrylic ‘diamond’ ring to the light. “I traded an X-men comic to my buddy Ricky for this,” he explained. “I was about 7, at the time. I remember wrapping it up in this gaudy pink paper and giving it to my mom for her birthday. I didn’t even know it still existed.”

Hartley blushed slightly. “I didn’t know what to get you, so when Felicity contacted Harry for some help, I took the opportunity to ask your dad for advice. He told us where to find this and some other things he thought you might want. Shawna picked this one out to wrap up. The rest is in the car. Old letters, some photos Felicity didn’t put in the album and a few pieces of your mom’s jewelry.”

Barry hurried forward and hugged Hartley for a third time. “Thank you,” he whispered emotionally. 

Hartley smiled and patted Barry’s back. “You’re welcome.”

When Barry stepped away, Len shocked everyone by pulling Hartley into a hug. When he stepped back a moment later, he grimaced at their expressions. “You made Barry happy. I appreciate that more than you know.”

Barry swooped in and kissed Len deeply. When he ended the kiss he turned and yelled through the kitchen door. “Maisy! I’m heading out. Make sure to lock up. Call if there’s a problem, otherwise, I’ll see you the day after tomorrow!”

Linking arms with Felicity, Barry led the way out of the bakery. His face was starting to hurt from smiling so widely, but he couldn’t stop. He was too happy. Four years ago he had been under tremendous pressure. When everything came crashing down around him, he had been certain he would never recover. Now he had a wonderful business, a happy home, great friends and the most perfect man to love and be loved by.


End file.
